Enamorada de mi jefe
by heiji-kazu4ever
Summary: Care, Elena y Bonnie después de graduarse deciden irse juntas a Nueva York a trabajar, Care entra de secretaria de un hombre difícil de tratar, muy mujeriego y terriblemente sexy ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? ¿Se enamoraran? Lean y dejen sus opiniones!
1. Nueva York nos espera!

Bueno una vez más me encuentro escribiendo sobre la pareja que más me gusta de crónicas vampiricas. Os pongo un poco en situación, en este fic son todos humanos, Caroline, Bonnie y Elena se acaban de graduar y deciden irse juntas a Nueva York y allí les pasaran cosas de lo más interesante. Bueno les dejo leer el fic tranquilos y espero que me dejen muchos reviews! :D

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

Estoy rodeada de gente y solo puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón cuando de repente escucho Caroline Forbes, subo al escenario con cuidado de no tropezar, los tacones me pueden traicionar en cualquier momento tengo que estar alerta, subo al escenario con paso firme me acercó al atril y recojo mi diploma, si por fin puedo decir que estoy licenciada en organización de eventos y publicidad.

Después de un largo día Elena, Bonnie y yo decidimos que es hora de ir a celebrar nuestra graduación, lo de siempre unas cervezas en nuestro bar habitual es una gran manera de despedir nuestra etapa universitaria.

-**Bueno chicas Nueva York nos espera!**-chilla Elena, está emocionada, mañana temprano tenemos mudanza ya esta todo empacado, todo organizado, las entrevistas de trabajo...

-**Esto va a ser genial, las tres juntas como siempre no me lo puedo creer**-Bonnie también tiene muchas ganas.

-**Chicas este va a ser nuestro año, seguro que nuestras entrevistas van genial**-Elena se decidió por la investigación hace algo relacionado con Biología y le han llamado de un laboratoria, Bonnie es psicóloga y le han llamado de un colegio para que sea la psicóloga del centro, a mi me ha contactado una multinacional para ser becaria en publicidad y ayudar a organizar eventos.

**El día de la entrevista**

Todo me da vueltas... estoy nerviosa yo jamás me había puesto así, me encontraba en un gran vestíbulo esperando a que me avisaran para hacer una entrevista, la empresa es enorme la gente viste muy elegante y yo aquí soy la única que aún no sabe si la van a contratar, Bonnie y Elena ya se incorporaron a sus trabajos tuvieron entrevistas perfectas y aquí estoy yo una semana después de la mudanza esperando...

-**Señorita Forbes los Mikaelson la atenderán en breve ¿Le apetece un café?**

-**No gracias, así está bien-**me he ruborizado, la recepcionista tiene una cara amable, ella recibe una llamada y me mira.

-**Ya puede pasar por aquí.**-me guía hasta las puertas que están tras ella, al entrar hay un hombre y una mujer con cara de mal humor, la chica es impresionante rubia parece modelo y el chico es moreno parece muy serio, son los dos muy jóvenes me imaginaba que serían algo más mayores.

Me acerco a ellos que se levantan y se disponen a darme la mano.

-**¿Señorita Forbes?**-me preguntan sabiendo la respuesta-**Soy Elijah Mikaelson y ella es mi hermana Rebekah**-ella me mira y frunce el ceño, de mala gana me da la mano y su hermano la mira con reprobación. El está mirando mi currículum y ella simplemente me ignora.

-**Vaya!**-suelta el-**su expediente es impecable y veo que ha realizado algún trabajo durante sus estudios, además ha estado en el comité de organización de la universidad y se ha encargado de un gran número de eventos**-me mira con una gran sonrisa que me hace ruborizar, dicho de esa manera suena tan bien, cojo fuerzas la gente busca personas emprendedoras y yo no soy de las que se quedan calladas.

-**Realmente estoy muy interesada en trabajar aquí y poder aportar ideas nuevas para su publicidad, a la par que me encantaría poder ayudar a organizar los grandes eventos que se que se realizan en esta empresa.**

-**Parece usted muy decidida**-la chica rubia ahora me mira se gira a su hermano.

-**Al menos no es solo una cara bonita**-el la vuelve a mirar con desaprobación, ahora se gira hacia mi-**Tu expediente es bueno, pareces decidida pero nosotros no tenemos la última palabra-**me quedo algo sorprendida pensaba que ellos eran los dueños-**como sabrás nuestra empresa tiene diferentes secciones, mi hermano Elijah se encarga de las relaciones con otras empresas, yo me encargo del diseño de nuestros productos y mi hermano Nik es el encargado de publicidad, seguro que te estas preguntando porque no está él aquí en lugar de nosotros**-parece realmente molesta, se pone en pie y mira por la ventana-**porque es un maldito egoísta que se cree que puede hacerlo todo él solo y es incapaz de encontrar una ayudante que no solo sea cuerpo**-es interrumpida por el hermano.

-**Rebekah creo que es suficiente**-después de eso me mira-**Creo que encajaría muy bien aquí, si no tiene ningún inconveniente podría venir mañana a firmar su contrato y a conocer a nuestro hermano, es algo difícil tratar con él, pero creo que sabras llevarlo.**

-**Difícil...**-suelta una risita de no sabe donde se ha metido, la rubia sigue sin mirarme-**Espero que dure más que las demás porque me estoy cansando de estas entrevistas**-Elijah me tiende la mano ignorando a su hermana y me entrega una hoja.

-**Rellenala para que te hagan la tarjeta para acceder al edificio**-me tiende un boli y allí mismo me pongo, la rubia sale de la sala el la mira-**No se lo tengas en cuenta hoy es un día ajetreado, no siempre es así-**sus palabras son conciliadoras. Termino de rellenar la hoja y se la entregó-**Nos vemos mañana a las 8 aquí.**

**-Gracias por esta oportunidad**-le doy la mano y me voy de la sala, va a ser difícil pero yo puedo.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ya son las 8 estoy otra vez en ese gran vestíbulo a la espera de conocer a mi auténtico jefe que por lo visto va a ser problemático...

Hoy me he arreglado para no desentonar con la gente de aquí, me he puesto mi falda negra de tubo que me llega hasta las rodillas y una camisa gris claro con mis zapatos de tacón del mismo tono, no son excesivamente altos, además llevo mi pelo recogido en una coleta. La chica de recepción me mira todo el rato y no llego a descifrar su cara, de repente sale Elijah de la misma oficina y me sonríe.

**-Por aquí señorita Forbes**-me levantó apresuradamente y nos dirigimos hacia la zona de publicidad, entonces al fondo de las oficinas pasamos por algunas mesas de trabajo, algunos me miran al pasar otros simplemente me ignoran, nos dirigimos al gran despacho del fondo a conocer a mi jefe, tiene las cortinas echadas así que no podré ver nada hasta que estemos dentro, llegamos y Elijah toca a la puerta y entra, cuando entramos hay un hombre de espaldas apoyándose sobre su escritorio y una rubia con algunos botones de su camisa desabrochados, los labios hinchados y roja recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo precipitadamente de la oficina bajo la mirada de Elijah que no dice nada hasta que se va.

**-¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te lies con el personal?**-de repente se percata de mi presencia el hombre sigue sin darse media vuelta, yo le miro de espaldas parece un hombre realmente atractivo es alto y complexión atlética, el se gira y woowh madre mia es guapísimo mira fijamente a su hermano desafiante.

-**¿Realmente crees que me importa las veces que me lo digas?**-se ríe burlonamente y me mira su expresión cambia de la burla a la intriga y desprecio, es como su hermana pero con un acento británico tan sexy!

**-¿Quien es ella?**-me señala,que mal educado, cuando Elijah se dispone a contestar me adelanto.

**-Soy Caroline Forbes y me acaban de contratar como su ayudante**-el se sorprende y me mira directamente alzando una ceja.

**-Y se puede saber a ¿Qué me vas a ayudar?**

**-Pues con todo lo necesario para la publicidad desde redactar contratos, aportar ideas, ayudarle con los papeleos y por supuesto ayudar en organización de eventos**-digo seria, el se empieza a reír y yo me quedo helada.

**-¿Vas a ser mi secretaria en pocas palabras?**

**-Más o menos si...**

**-Está bien, estarás de prueba un mes, aquí se trabaja duro señorita no basta con una linda cara, la secretaria que más tiempo a durado se quedo 3 semanas y por que una estuvo enferma**-me mira desafiante y yo igual.

**-Creo que me las arreglaré**-digo decidida, el asiente.

**-En una hora quiero que estes en tu escritorio ahora ve y firma el contrato de prueba temporal**-remarca la palabra temporal con un tonito de advertencia yo asiento y salgo del despacho es irritante, Elijah me sigue no me acordaba que él aún estaba allí dentro.

**-Siento mucho haberle interrumpido antes señor Mikaelson**-digo a modo de disculpas por lo que ha pasado, el me mira y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

**-Realmente me has impresionado, nunca había visto a una chica plantarle cara de esa manera a mi hermano estubo genial, el necesita un poco de mano dura.**

**-Tengo un hermano pequeño se como tratar a los chicos así**-en el mismo momento que suelto la frase me arrepiento el es mi jefe y estoy hablando de su hermano oh dios mio! Lo miro asustada y él estalla en una gran carcajada menos mal se lo tomó con humor.

**-Si mi hermano es algo así como un niño pequeño y caprichoso- **Ya estamos en el despacho de mi entrevista firmando un contrato TEMPORAL como bien remarcó el señor Nik y me dan los pases y todo lo necesario Elijah me acompaña a mi mesa y me mira apenado.

**-Lo siento mucho señorita Forbes pero tengo una reunión a la que asistir si tiene algún problema no dude en acudir a mi ¿de acuerdo?**-me extiende una tarjeta-**es mi numero personal no dude en usarlo.**

**-Gracias, por cierto llámame Care si quieres-**el sonríe.

**-Esta bien, espero verla pronto Care**-se da la vuelta y se marcha, qué diferencia de hermano Elijah es tan atento, pero en qué estoy pensando, mi escritorio es el más cercano al de mi jefe, a mi espalda hay una pared y delante se encuentra una gran cristalera que cubre desde el suelo hasta el techo por toda la planta a la derecha esta su despacho desde el cual me ve trabajar y yo a el si miro y por supuesto si tiene las cortinas corridas, cuando termino de instalarme me siento a esperar órdenes del tirano. De repente se abre su puerta y me doy un gran susto el me mira, es realmente guapo y sexy además tiene una mirada parece el chico malo de la película...

**-Tu entra, coje un bloc del primer cajon y un boli**-parece que la simpatía no es su fuerte estoy en la puerta y me quedo esperando que me indique que pase o algo, el me mira ¿enfadado?-**¿Qué haces ahí de pie? Pasa y sientate por dios no tenemos todo el día, rápido cierra la puerta-**hago lo que me dice.

**-Tenemos mucho trabajo hay que organizar reuniones con los creativos, vamos a lanzar una nueva campaña, esta semana quiero reunirme con los seis creativos más importantes, todos los datos están en el ordenador de tu mesa con los contactos y mi agenda que está conectada con este ordenador, además**-se agacha y saca un móvil del primer cajón-**este será tu móvil de empresa usalo solo para llamadas de trabajo ¿entendido?**-asiento-**de acuerdo tu te encargas de organizar me la agenda y preparar las reuniones además estamos empezando con los preparativos para la fiesta de la nueva campaña que será dentro de més y medio, claro si aun sigues aquí deberás asistir como coordinadora**-asiento, realmente es un hombre tan arrogante y petulante- **anota**-me preparo el bloc-**quiero informes sobre lo que ha llamado más la atención en la publicidad de nuestra empresa, lo que menos, además quiero que hagas un informe sobre nuestras ventas antes y después de lanzar nuestras campañas, por supuesto que la quiero con gráficos, además organizaras las reuniones de la semana con los creativos y lo necesario para el evento a si y debes mandar flores y algún regalo a esta dirección y no olvides adjuntar una nota bonita a las flores a modo de disculpa por lo que habéis interrumpido hoy, puedes irte lo quiero para hoy ¿entendido?**

-**Si**-salgo de la oficina pero quien se cree, porque me manda que le envíe flores a sus chicas, esas no son mis funciones, pero se va a enterar voy hacer todo, tengo que aguantar esto y más.

Me pongo en marcha abro mi ordenador y buscó los contactos de los creativos hay varias notas sobre los gustos de cada uno y preferencia horaria, no puede ser además son elitistas algunos no quieren estar citados el mismo día que otros, en serio en la nota pone que no pueden tener buenas ideas si ha habido alguien en la habitación que les disgusta, estoy atónita pueden ser más engreídos, antes de llamarles me hago un esquema de que dias deberian ir cada uno agusto con sus manías, eso me toma dos horas, es la hora del almuerzo y mi jefe sale del despacho me mira complacido y se larga, supongo que a comer cosa que yo no podré hacer porque si no no terminare jamás...

Empiezo a llamar a los creativos que solo me dan problemas después de otras dos horas consigo que se pongan de acuerdo y aceptan todos las reuniones que preparé, necesito comer algo, mi jefe aun no ha vuelto, pero no tengo tiempo de ir a comprar nada me dispongo a empezar los informes eso me llevará mucho tiempo, mi estómago ruge son las 14 y no he comido nada desde las 7... apunte mañana me traeré un sandwich, sobre las 17 terminó los informes y se los dejo en el despacho les he hecho una copia a cada uno me dispongo a organizar visitas para ver donde celebraremos el evento hay unos 4 sitios destacados que dejó la anterior secretaria, llamaré, llamo y me concertan citas para visitar los restaurantes y probar los menús que nos ofrecen los cuatro sitios me mandan ubicación, aforo y menú yo los imprimo con copia y los meto en una carpeta la cual dejó en su despacho, mis tripas mantiene su banda sonora particular mientras estoy agotada pero aun me queda mandar lo que me pidió a la rubia, así que llamo a una joyería de las que hay en la lista y digo que voy de parte de Niklaus Mikaelson, enseguida cambia su tono de voz, supongo que al reconocer un buen comprador le digo que mande un collar a esa dirección el asiente y me dice que lo cargara en su cuenta hago lo mismo con las flores y elijo rosas rojas que simbolizan pasión, le imprimo una foto del collar y de la nota adjunta y se la dejo en su escritorio, cuando me siento para organizar su agenda con los eventos y reuniones aparece el son las 18 me mira sorprendido, entra en su despacho y empieza a revisar los papeles yo en 30 minutos e organizado su agenda ya sin ninguna tarea me dirijo a su despacho toco y entro, el esta sorprendido con mi trabajo se lo veo en los ojos pero no me lo dirá, maldito cabeza dura.

-**¿Necesita algo más señor?**-él niega con la cabeza aún incrédulo, después una sonrisa petulante asoma por su rostro.

**-Puedes irte mañana será un día largo**-me suena como si fuera una amenaza...

Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia los ascensores pasando por el gran vestíbulo, allí esperando me encuentro a Elijah, el cual me mira y esboza una gran sonrisa.

**-¿Como fue el primer día?**-realmente es amable nada que ver.

**-Completo.**

**-Pareces cansada...**-veo preocupación en sus ojos, en ese momento llega el ascensor y entramos, cuando se cierran las puertas mis tripas no pueden más y generan un gran estruendo dejándome en evidencia me empiezo a poner roja el me mira-**¿Has comido algo?**

**-Realmente no...**

**-¿Desde cuando?**

**-Desde que llegue...**-parezco idiota tendría que haber hecho un descanso, pero si no no hubiera terminado el trabajo a tiempo...

**-Y se puede saber ¿Por que?**-me esta mirando con preocupación.

**-Falta de tiempo**-le digo intentando restarle importancia, le sonrió.

**-Mi hermano es agotador**-se presiona el tabique con los dedos mientras cierra sus ojos-**deja que te invite a comer algo por favor.**

**-No hace falta de verdad**-en ese momento mis tripas vuelven a gruñir.

**-Insisto**-me mira y soy incapaz de negarme, me lleva a un restaurante que hay cerca vamos andando.

**-Muchas gracias no tenías porque hacerlo**-digo algo nerviosa.

**-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo el trabajo que seguro has hecho**-me sonrojo, pedimos algo de comer y comemos en silencio-**sería muy diferente si trabajaras en mi area**-dice más para sí mismo. Yo no contesto solo como y lo miro. Cuando terminamos traen la cuenta y paga me guia hasta las salida y cuando emprendemos la marcha hacia la empresa para recoger nuestros coches nos encontramos con Nik el cual nos lanza una mirada acusadora, como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños que están robando galletas, se acerca a nosotros.


	2. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Muchas gracias a **isabel** y **glevez25** por sus reviews, espero que sigan disfrutando del fic y que si quieren que lo siga me lo hagan saber!

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

_Cuando terminamos traen la cuenta y paga me guia hasta las salida y cuando emprendemos la marcha hacia la empresa para recoger nuestros coches nos encontramos con Nik el cual nos lanza una mirada acusadora, como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños que están robando galletas, se acerca a nosotros._

**-Ya veo porque mi hermano quería contratarle así que eres su amante**-lo de amante lo dice en plan burlón, este hombre me saca de mis casillas cuando me dispongo a contestar noto que Elijah pone su mano en mi hombro yo lo miro extrañada.

**-No somos nada de eso Nik, simplemente la tuve que llevar a comer porque se pasó todo el día en la oficina sin salir ni siquiera a tomar un bocado para poder terminar el trabajo que le mandaste, que de seguro era demasiado.**

**-Yo solo le pedí que hiciera lo que tiene que hacer una secretaria si no puede con ello que se largue, solo está de prueba**-me mira retandome. Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-No me voy a ningún lado**-digo desafiante, me giro hacia Elijah-**Gracias por la comida, espero verle pronto**- Doy media vuelta y me dirijo al parking de la empresa dejando atrás a los dos hermanos.

Me meto en mi coche y salgo disparada a casa, solo quiero ducharme y terminar con el día tan complicado que he tenido.

Desde que nos pilló saliendo de cenar Nik se ha vuelto aún más insoportable pero ya he pasado la primera semana aquí realmente si no fuera por su carácter el trabajo sería el mejor que he hecho jamás simplemente me encanta aunque Nik sea un cabrón petulante hay que reconocer que tiene talento para la publicidad, tiene grandes ideas y su testarudez hace que saque adelante grandes proyectos, en lo que respecta a mi me carga incluso más que el primer día... creo que me odia...además no he visto a Elijah en toda la semana aunque tampoco he tenido tiempo.

**-Buenos días Care**-salgo de mi ensoñación y ahí está Elijah plantado en mi escritorio mirándome con su sonrisa amable.

**-Hola**-le digo tímidamente.

**-¿Cómo está siendo la semana? Me alegra que no hayas huido**-me guiña un ojo.

**-Bien algo agotador pero no es raro con Nik...¿Y tu?**-antes de que me conteste Klaus está en la puerta de su despacho.

**-Deja de interrumpir a mi secretaria, tiene muchas cosas que hacer**-gruñe, Elijah me mira.

-**Tiene razón te dejo trabajar Care, en otro momento hablamos-**lo mira de reojo, me guiña un ojo, mira la reacción de su hermano y una sonrisa triunfal aparece en su cara, se da la vuelta y se marcha. Nik me mira fijamente.

**-A trabajar deja de perder el tiempo no te pago para que no hagas nada y te tires el día tonteando con mi hermano!**-cierra de un portazo, el siempre tan simpático...

Después del trabajo vuelvo a coincidir con Elijah en el ascensor.

**-Hola**- le digo.

**-Buenas**-me sonríe.

**-¿Que tal tu día?**

**-No ha estado mal, he cerrado una quedada en Japón con el presidente de una gran compañía la cual nos beneficiara mucho para la nueva campaña**-parece emocionado.

**-¿Cuando es la quedada?**

**-Mañana cojo un vuelo a Japón estaré allí 10 días...**-me mira fijamente-**espero que cuando vuelva aún sigas aquí.**

**-Yo también lo espero**-el ascensor se abre y nos dirigimos cada uno a su coche.

Cuando llego a casa Bonnie y Elena están viendo la tele mientras se comen una pizza comentan sobre el programa.

-**Ya he llegado...**-se nota por mi tono de voz que estoy cansadisima.

-**¿Otro día complicado, Care?**-Elena está preocupada.

-**Diría más bien intenso, voy a ducharme**-ellas asienten.

Cuando salgo ellas aún están esperándome y me ofrecen pizza yo la cojo gustosa.

-**Care si no estás bien allí ¿Por qué no lo dejas?**- cuando me tragó el trozo de pizza las miro.

-**No voy a abandonar, ya es algo personal...-**por supuesto que ese ser tan controlador y manipulador e increíblemente sexy no va a poder conmigo, esa voz desafiante y su mirada de no vas a aguantar es que me pone enferma!

-**Care no será que ¿te gusta?...**-me mira Bonnie, no me esperaba eso.

**-Por supuesto que no, como me va a gustar un tipo como el...**

**-Dices que es sexy**-me mira Elena con una sonrisilla.

**-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, él es simplemente agobiante**-ya lo que me faltaba yo atraída por ese mujeriego empedernido, claro que no- **Bueno cambiando de tema mañana no tenemos trabajo que les parece ir a conocer Nueva York, esta noche**-necesito salir y no pensar en el idiota de mi jefe, sus caras están iluminadas.

-**Siiiii!**-chillan al unísono, nos miramos las tres y no podemos evitar reírnos.

-**Vamos a vestirnos para la ocasión y vamos a ir a los mejores clubs**-todas nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, después de hora y media estamos abajo esperando a que llegue nuestro taxi.

Cuando llega nos subimos las tres a la parte de atrás y recibo un mensaje.

_Hola Care, seguramente estás muy cansada pero los de la empresa vamos a ir al club DD está noche si te apetece pasar por aquí, va a estar muy bien._

Esto viene en el mejor momento cuando no sabiamos a donde ir me envían este mensaje, Elena se dispone a pedir consejo cuando la interrumpo.

-**Llévenos al club DD**-el hombre me mira por el retrovisor.

-**Por supuesto señorita**-y enciende el coche, entonces les enseñó el móvil a Elena y Bonnie y asienten.

-**Espero que nos presentes chicos guapos señorita Forbes**-dice medio en risa Bonnie.

-**Por supuesto!**- después de una media hora en coche llegamos al gran club, es exactamente lo que necesitábamos algo lujoso, pero sin pasarse enorme con gente joven, muy nuestro ambiente, salimos y Elena le paga al taxista el cual se va. Yo envio un mensaje a mis compañeros de que estoy por aquí a ver si nos vemos y mientras espero por su contestación nos metemos dentro del club.

Entramos y nos dirigimos directas a la barra yo se lo que toman así que pido tres whiskys y pago, les entregó la copa y nos disponemos a brindar.

**-Por un gran inicio**-ellas asienten y bebemos, antes de terminar nuestras copas el camarero se acerca y nos sirve otra ronda, es realmente atractivo y no le quita el ojo de encima a Elena, ella se acerca por su forma de andar se que le gusta, anda una que ha triunfado.

**-Gracias mmh...**-se muerde el labio esa es su táctica el se acerca y le dice.

**-Me llamo Damon, encanto**-pone una sonrisa de pícaro, es un ligón nato se le nota. Elena extiende su mano y él se la coge y la besa, esta un poco pasado pero es tan mono.

-**Yo soy Elena**-dice tímidamente.

**-¿Eres de por aquí?**-ella niega con la cabeza-**¿Te gustaría que te enseñara la ciudad?**-ella sonríe.

**-Sería un muy buen guía.**

**-No lo dudes**-se quedan mirando a los ojos por unos instantes, como si mantuvieran una conversación telepática- **salgo a las 4 ¿me esperas?**

**-Me lo pensare**-dice Elena pícaramente, el sonríe.

**-Te buscare**-y se va a atender a otra gente.

**-¿Que ha sido eso Elena?**- Bonnie alucina.

**-Es mono**-dice ella avergonzada, realmente si.

**-¿Le vas a esperar?**-ella asiente, así que hoy seremos 4 de vuelta o más...

Después de una hora me encuentro a mis compañeros de trabajo ellos se acercan me saludan y uno se queda mirando fijamente a Bonnie o no otra que triunfa... Suspiro me acerco a el.

-**¿Quieres que te la presente Jeremy?**-el me mira con ilusión y asiente.

- **Bonnie este es Jeremy compañero de trabajo, Jeremy Bonnie una de mis amigas de infancia**-se dan dos besos y ella se muerde el labio los dejo para que conversen mientras sigo hablando con algunos del trabajo, Elena solo echa miradas furtivas a su camarero, el cual no la deja de mirar ni un momento, cuando me doy cuenta Bonnie a desaparecido con Jeremy.

**-Care voy a pedir algo de beber ¿Quieres algo?**-niego con la cabeza, por supuesto se que es una excusa para hablar con el... Ella se va directa e inicia una conversación con él, a mi aun me queda mi copa de whiskey, desde hace rato noto como si alguien me estuviera mirando, seguro que son paranoias mias, en un momento me empujan y mi copa cae al suelo es un grupo de chicos, el que chocó conmigo se para y me mira avergonzado, esta buenisimo.

**-Lo siento...**-dice mirándome fijamente, mira a mi alrededor, los chicos de mi trabajo no estaban ya y Elena me acababa de dejar así que estaba completamente sola...

**-No pasa nada**-y le sonrío, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

**-¿Estas sola?**-Pregunta incrédulo.

**-Mi amiga a ido a la barra a pedir**-se me escapa una risita tonta, porque realmente a ido a coquetear, el me mira extrañado.

**-¿Que tiene tanta gracia?**

**-Realmente a ido a coquetear con el camarero**-él también se ríe.

**-Me dejas invitarte a una copa, para reponer la que te he tirado**-asiento y nos dirigimos a la barra, al otro extremo de donde está Elena.

El camarero coqueto se acerca y me mira después mira al chico como si lo conociera.

**-Lo de siempre**-mi acompañante asiente y me mira.

**-Y para ti...**

**-Whiskey**-Damon asiente y nos sirve.

**-Me llamo Stefa**n-me tiende la mano.

**-Yo Caroline-**el alza su copa yo le sigo y brindamos, después de 4 rondas ya empiezo a notar mucho los efectos del alcohol, nos hemos contado experiencias de la vida y nos hemos reido mucho.

**-Bueno señorita y ¿que hace una chica como tu en esta ciudad?**

**-Trabajar con el mayor tirano de la historia**-entonces nos reímos.

**-No será para tanto**-yo asiento.

**-Si, si lo es.**

**-¿Bailamos?**-me tiende su mano, claro que quiero pero primero necesito ir al baño si no me meare en sus zapatos.

**-Si, pero primero necesito ir al baño**-el me sonríe y me señala una puerta al fondo del local y allí que me dirijo con paso torpe, escuchando su risita.

**-Aquí te espero Care**-me grita, yo levanto el pulgar como decir okey.

Cuando llegó después de un rato apartando a la gente bailando y algún que otro listo, llego y hay una cola impresionante un buen rato después, alguien esta detras de mi me giró pensando que es Stef y me quedo boquiabierta.

**-¿Se lo está pasando bien señorita Forbes?**-mi jefe.

**-Si...**-tartamudeo ¿por qué? El esta wooowh realmente impresionante, con los vaqueros ajustados negros una camiseta blanca y esa chupa de cuero negro, dios mio, como este hombre puede ser tan sexy y a la vez tan insoportable.

**-Veo que está muy bien acompañada**-no estoy loca por eso sentía como alguien me miraba realmente él lo hacía.

**-Si es que me tiró la copa y ya sabe...**-¿Por qué le doy explicaciones? A su espalda está la rubia del otro día...una punzada de decepción me recorre el cuerpo-**Usted también señor Mikaelson**-la miro, ella me mira mal lleva el collar que le compre, bueno que el le compro, el la mira y luego a mi no se en que piensa.

-**Realmente no parece la misma he tenido que mirarla dos veces**-me sonrojo es el primer cumplido que me dice.

**-Usted también está muy bien**-esta increíble y no deja de mirarme de arriba a abajo, llevo puesta una falda de tubo por encima de las rodillas negra y una camiseta de tirantes roja y tacones, el deja de mirarme cuando noto una mano sobre mis hombros es Stef... Yo le miro sorprendida y él me guiña un ojo.

**-Estabas tardando mucho y me he preocupado**-yo asiento.

**-Bueno el es Nik, mi jefe y el Stef, un amigo...**-realmente no quería decirle a mi jefe que es mi ligue. Se dan la mano y es mi turno para entrar al baño, entro menos mal a los 10 minutos salgo y ahí está esperando Stef, miró a su alrededor buscando lel y lo veo más allá en los asientos VIP besándose con la rubia otra punzada de dolor, de pronto noto como sus ojos me miran y yo me lanzo a la boca de Stef yo también sé jugar a este juego jefe... en un primer momento mi beso con el es suave pero a medida que deja atrás el asombro Stef se vuelve más apasionado, cuando nos separamos miró hacia la zona VIP, mi jefe sigue mirando pero soy incapaz de descifrar su mirada.

**-Ha sido muy repentino**-me dice jadeando Stef.

**-Vamos a mi casa**-él asiente y me lo llevo de la mano, me acerco donde está Elena y le informó, ella asiente y dice que se queda con Damon y que seguramente se irá con él a casa yo asientó y cojemos un taxi le doy mi dirección, subimos al piso casi corriendo, hay ruido dentro Boney está aquí, entramos silenciosamente, dejo mis llaves y nos vamos al cuarto.

**-Eres muy lanzada**-lo miró con una sonrisita.

**-Tu también**-él se me abalanza y me empotra contra la pared yo pongo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, él no para de besarme yo le agarró por el pelo, el tiene sus manos en mi trasero y me aprieta, en ese momento viene a mi mente el beso de mi jefe y la rubia y su cara de reto, me bajo y empujó a Stef contra la cama y me subo encima, abro el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche y cojo un preservativo, él se quita la camiseta y los pantalones, mientras se acerca a mi y me baja la cremallera de la falda y tira de mi camiseta hacia arriba, después el sujetador y yo le quito sus boxers él hace lo mismo con mis bragas se coloca el preservativo y lo tumbo en la cama me siento encima de él y lo hacemos una y otra vez, hasta que ninguno de los dos puede más, nos encontramos tumbados en la cama yo con mi cabeza encima de su pecho y el mirando al techo.

**-Ha sido increíble ¿no crees?**-yo asiento, me levanto con las fuerzas que me quedan y me pongo su camiseta y mis bragas voy directa al baño cuando salgo está Jeremy con una sábana enroscada a su cadera él mira corriendo al suelo y se pone rojo.

**-Hola Care**-yo hago lo mismo intentando estirar más la camiseta que me deja al descubierto medio culo...

-**Hola Jeremy**-me precipito en la habitación.

**-¿Que te pasa?**-pregunta divertido Stef.

**-Mi compañero de trabajo me acaba de ver en bragas y se tira a mi compañera de piso...**-el estalla en una gran carcajada.

**-Ven**-me acerco a el y me estira a su lado me da un beso-**debería irme**-entonces se levanta y se empieza a vestir. Esta con el torso descubierto porque yo tengo su camiseta y me mira juguetón. Me la quito se la pone y yo me pongo mi bata, le acompañó a la puerta-**espero verte pronto-**me da un beso y baja por las escaleras.

Voy a mi cuarto me pongo el pijama y me duermo, solo puedo pensar en los ojos de mi jefe mirándome, menos mal que mañana no tengo que verle...

Al día siguiente aparece Elena casi a la hora de comer.

**-¿Que tal te fue la noche?**-pregunta Bonnie, estamos todas recien levantadas, ella nos mira con emoción.

**-Muy bien, voy a la ducha y os cuento-**en poco tiempo aparece vestida en el salon, bastante arreglada, ella ve nuestras caras de asombro-**he quedado con él para comer. És increíble ayer me trato genial y fué estupendo.**

Solo dice cosas bonitas de el...

-**Nos alegramos mucho**-dice Bonnie-**así que al final el camarero de ojos azules va a enseñarte Nueva York**-ella asiente entusiasmada, mira su muñeca y se precipita a la entrada.

**-Tengo que irme chicas nos vemos esta noche, pasarlo bien.**

**-Adiós-**decimos a la vez Bonnie y yo.

**-Cuentame ¿Quien era ese chico tan mono?**-me dice Bonnie.

**-Lo conocí anoche se llama Stef...**

**-Pareces preocupada**

**-Realmente ayer ví a mi jefe...**- Bonnie abre la boca con gran sorpresa.

**-Y ¿que paso?**

**-Nada...**

**-Cuéntamelo**-me mira con el ceño fruncido, a ella no puedo engañarle...

**-Me vio con Stef y el iba con la rubia y los vi besarse...**

**-Care no me digas que te enrollaste con el chico por darle celos a tu jefe**-está atónita-**no decias que no te gustaba!**

**-Y no me gusta...**-¿o si?estoy confundida.

**-Care me parece que si y tienes un gran problema**-cambiamos el tema y el día pasa rápido sin hacer nada y yo pensando que mañana es el lunes y tendré que ver a mi jefe...


	3. No soy como las otras

******Bueno se que he tardado mucho en subir capítulo por ello les he dejado uno más largo de lo normal y con muchos avances! :D Leeanlo y dejen sus reviews! **

Agradecer a **luchi, isabel, 11, EVELIN MERO** y a mi queridisima **FullM0on** la que por cierto me ha amenazado de muerte si no lo seguía creo que no te he hecho esperar mucho!

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

**Al día siguiente**

Me deslizo por los pasillos, pensando en como reaccionara el o como lo haré yo, realmente será embarazoso... Llego a mi escritorio, echo un vistazo rápido a su despacho no está menos mal, miro en mi mesa hay una nota, es la letra de el, me ha escrito la montaña de trabajo que tengo que hacer o no... a última hora tengo que salir con él a organizar las cosas del evento en el salón que contratamos.

Me dispongo a empezar mi trabajo por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en el, madre mia mi cabeza esta hecha un lio... Seguro que no siento nada por él será vergüenza porque me vio con un chico, seguro que es eso...

Después de un largo día en el cual mi jefe no ha estado en la oficina llega el momento de ir a la cita con el salon de eventos, me dirijo al ascensor y cuando estan apunto de cerrarse las puertas una mano lo impide, se abre el ascensor de nuevo y ahí está mi jefe ha corrido para coger el ascensor, no puedo apartar los ojos de él, el me mira y entra.

**-Buenas tardes señorita Forbes**-me dice seco distante, más de lo habitual.

**-Señor Mikaelson**-antes de poder terminar la frase.

**-¿Estuvo entretenido el fin de semana?**-irónico... no se que Nik me da más miedo si este o el jefe gruñón, no me iba a dejar por supuesto que no.

**-Si, mucho creo que como el suyo ¿no?**-el me mira de reojo, si estoy tentando a la suerte.

**-Sinceramente si**-sus palabras se me clavan como cuchillas en el pecho, no lo entiendo ya sé lo que hizo, pero ¿Por qué me siento así? Yo no estoy interesada en el, solo es mi jefe.

El me mira de reojo, está preocupado, tengo que cambiar mi cara hago un intento de sonrisa, se abre el ascensor y me deja pasar primero, algo a lo que no me acostumbrare sus modales ingleses, nos dirigimos en silencio al parking, cuando voy hacia mi coche.

-**¿A donde vas?**

**-A la reunión**-él me hace el gesto de que vaya hacia donde está el me acerco.

**-Vamos con mi coche es más rápido, sube**-me abre la puerta del copiloto y subo, a los pocos segundos entra en la parte del conductor, me mira con una sonrisa torcida que me encanta.

**-Ponga se el cinturón**-yo asiento y hago caso.

Diez minutos más tarde estamos en la cita, efectivamente no es que el coche fuera más rápido simplemente que él era un loco temerario al volante aunque sinceramente no me extraña, siempre se salta las normas ¿Por qué no haría lo mismo al volante? Antes de bajarme del coche pienso en que seguramente la rubia también estuvo aquí con él la otra noche... deja de pensar esas cosas Forbes concentrate estás en el trabajo...

**-Este evento es muy importante**-el me mira, como si hubiera dicho algo obvio, en efecto lo he dicho.

**-Si, tiene que salir perfecto**-la emoción brilla en sus ojos al pronunciar la palabra perfecto.

Entramos y estaba todo dispuesto aún faltaba tiempo, pero eran eventos en los cuales tiene que estar todos los cabos atados, nada debe quedar al aire, si no podría ser un gran desastre y la gente no invertiria en nuestros coches.

**-Forbes mañana tengo una sesion fotografica quiero que asista.**

**-Por supuesto**-sabía de la sesión lo que no sabía es que el asistiera.

Después de una larga explicación sobre la decoración del lugar que era exquisita, ni yo la hubiera elegido mejor, mi jefe me da detalles para la redacción del informe de gastos y después de dos horas volvemos a la empresa, aparca hemos tardado exactamente lo mismo, él se acerca a mi lado y me ayuda a bajar del coche, pero mi pierna se queda enganchada y tropiezo, en un instante estoy siendo sujetada por los brazos definidos de mi jefe o dios mio estamos tan peligrosamente cerca, él se ríe pero no me suelta y menos mal porque no se si sería capaz de sostenerme.

-**Lo siento, me he tropezado**-me mira intensamente.

**-No pasa nada, Forbes**-ese acento.

Intento separarme un poco, pero mantiene su agarre.

**-¿Tiene prisa, señorita Forbes?**-entonces me acerca más a él y cada vez más cerca hasta que sus labios rozan los míos, yo lo siento por todo el cuerpo, esa ola de sensaciones contrapuestas.

Me deshago de su agarre y me apartó con la máxima fuerza que puedo y le doy un guantazo, se toca la cara y me mira con sorpresa.

**-¿Pero qué te cree? Eres mi jefe y yo no soy una de tus empleadas que pierden el culo por ti**-me doy media vuelta y antes de que el arrepentimiento llame a mi puerta me dirijo a mi coche lo pongo en marcha y salgo a toda prisa de allí, mi corazón va a mil, ¿Por qué lo rechace? Si me estaba gustando, pero solo pensar que el me pueda considerar como a las otras de la oficina me pone enferma...

Llego a casa absorta en mis pensamientos ni siquiera me anuncio, cuando llegó oigo voces masculinas desde el salon, me acerco y veo a Bonnie con Jeremy, después Elena y Damon y por último Stef ¿Que hace él aquí?

**-Hola...**-digo extrañada-**Alguien me explica esta reunión.**

**-Pues verás yo había quedado con este impresentable**-Damon le lanza una mirada amenazante a Elena-**y resulta que llegaba tarde porque tenía que terminar unos trabajos para el club así que envió a su hermano para que no me preocupara, con la casualidad de que el hermano es Stefan...-**no me lo puedo creer es tan raro todo.

**-Voy a ducharme**-todos me miran extrañados cuando estoy entrando en mi cuarto una mano no me deja cerrar, es Stef.

**-Ey! ¿Hay algo mal?**-me pregunta intrigado.

**-No, ¿por qué lo dices?**

**-Tal vez no esperabas que nos volvieramos a ver**-en el fondo si...

**-Bueno... es complicado.**

**-¿Tienes algo con tu jefe?**

**-¿Como? A qué viene esa pregunta por supuesto que no.**

**-La otra noche solo me utilizaste**-no pregunta afirma esta conversación es lo que menos necesito ahora-**no pasa nada lo entiendo. Solo quiero que seamos amigos ya sabes lo pasamos bien. Me caes bien, eres divertida, sexy y muy guapa creo que podríamos ser grandes amigos**-me dedica una amplia sonrisa como puedo negarme.

**-Yo también lo creo-**es muy fácil hablar con él, es como si en poco tiempo me conociera mejor que yo misma el sonríe.

**-Me voy con los demás, te dejo que te relajes un poco.**

Me meto al baño y me doy una ducha relajante sopesando los pros y los contras de lo que acabo de hacer le he dado un guantazo a mi jefe, tal vez me despida...

Salgo y allí están los cinco riendo y conversando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, realmente me parece muy extraña la situación, voy hacia la cocina y me pongo algo de comer y me siento con ellos, me dejo llevar... Después de un par de horas o tal vez más hablar con Stef y los otros me ha hecho olvidar por un momento el día tan desastroso que he tenido, creo que Stef y yo nos vamos a llevar realmente bien. Jeremy se va y Bonnie lo acompaña a la puerta mientras que Elena y Damon se dirigen a la habitación, cuando Bonnie se despide de Jeremy se mete en su habitación y de esa manera me quedo a solas con Stef.

**-Yo tengo que esperar a que estos terminen**-me dice señalando la habitación de Elena.

**-Yo me quedo contigo ¿quieres otra cerveza?**-el asiente voy hacia la cocina y cojo dos se la pongo y empezamos ha hablar de un montón de cosas de nuestras infancias de mi obsesión por el control, se rie de mi y yo de él por sus tonterías y sale el tema jefe...

**-¿Bueno me vas a contar que rollo te traes con el jefe? El parecía muy interesado en lo que hacías**.-me mira para que le cuente.

**-Pues veras me hace la vida imposible en la oficina y se tira todo lo que lleva falda además me hace que le compre los regalos a sus amantes a si y me ha besado en el aparcamiento ¿que te parece?**

**-Vaya realmente es un chico afortunado**-se ríe.

**-Es idiota.**

**-¿Que has hecho?**-bajo la cara avergonzada.

**-Pues le he dado un guantazo y le he dicho que yo no soy una de sus empleadas que pierden la cabeza por él y me he ido antes de que me contestara...**-él se empieza a reir.

**-Has hecho muy bien ¿Mañana que piensas hacer?**

**-Trabajar y si tengo tiempo respirar ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque he pensado que podríamos ir a tomar unas cervezas ¿Te recojo a las 6?**

**-Suena genial, pero a lo mejor tardo un poco...**

**-No pasa nada te espero, a sí ponte pantalones-**lo miro extrañada, él ve mi cara-**Voy a ir a buscarte en moto, no querrás que medio Nueva York vea tus bragas o ¿si?-**me pregunta divertido.

**-Siempre he querido pasear en moto.**

**-¿Nunca has subido a una?**-niego con la cabeza-**¿Quieres aprender a llevarla?**-los ojos se me abren como platos claro que quiero-**yo podría enseñarte...**

**-Sii!**-salto encima de él y debido a la sorpresa caemos al suelo, yo encima-**¿Estas bien?**

**-Estoy bien, no pasa nada**-nos quedamos unos segundos así-**esta postura me recuerda a la otra noche**-yo me sonrojo al recordarlo, la puerta del cuarto de Elena se abre.

**-Por favor Care para hacer estas cosas a la habitación**-y estalla en una gran carcajada junto con Damon.

**-Hermano si tienes que hacer algo te espero**-le dice pícaramente Damon a Stef, yo me levanto y me sigue Stef que me mira fijamente.

**-No, creo que por hoy a sido suficiente te veo mañana**-me sonríe y se dirige a la puerta, lo siguen Damon y Elena y yo huyo a mi cuarto antes de que venga Elena y me pregunté.

Voy en autobús al trabajo ya que Stef va a venir a por mi, me ha mandado un mensaje para recordarmelo, la verdad que no se como voy a reaccionar al ver a mi jefe, ayer le bese bueno el me beso a mi. Subo por el ascensor y me dirijo a mi mesa como de costumbre, mi jefe está en su despacho con las cortinas echadas, dejo mis cosas en la mesa y me dirijo a su despacho para que me cargue de trabajo o para que me despida ya veremos... Toco suavemente y antes de que me responda entró, el está sentado en su escritorio con las gafas que solo se pone cuando se ha pasado la noche entera trabajando un cuarto de litro de café y unas ojeras que le llegan hasta la planta baja aun así no pierde su atractivo, lleva la misma ropa de ayer con la camisa desabrochada hasta el pecho, le queda todo tan bien, su cuerpo me distrae y el se queda mirándome.

**-¿Necesitas algo?**-yo aun estoy en otro mundo.

**-Si, vengo a que me diga lo que hay que hacer...**-¿Por qué estoy tan timida? A lo mejor porque ayer me beso, no solo de recordarlo se me encienden las mejillas.

**-Por lo que veo no mira su correo**-la verdad que ayer no mire nada, lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es que me ha despedido.

**-¿Me ha despedido?**-el me mira con las dos cejas alzadas.

**-¿Por qué haría eso?**-su sonrisa se ensancha y de pronto pone esa cara de seducción la misma de cuando me besó, o no se acaba de acordar de lo de ayer lo puedo leer en su cara, es tan cristalina para esas cosas, se levanta y se acerca lentamente a mi-**¿no sera porque ayer me golpeaste?**

**-Eso fue porque usted me beso a la fuerza**-el sigue acercándose y yo me alejo, cuando encuentro pared el me acorrala.

**-Tranquila no lo volveré a hacer a menos que me lo pidas**-no se porque sus palabras me calman aunque me gustaría que me besara, pero no aquí, no así. El se aparta-**he estado toda la noche trabajando, como puedes comprobar así que hoy vas a tener un día tranquilo, solo atender llamadas y recibir a los creativos imprimir lo que te voy a enviar una copia para cada uno y luego eres libre**- no me lo puedo creer no voy a tener que trabajar hasta las mil.

**-¿Solo eso?**

**-¿Quieres hacer más?**

**-No se es que como siempre hay tanto que hacer, me sorprende...**

**-Mañana no es necesario que vengas.**

**-¿Y eso?**

**-Te doy el día libre, sal diviertete.**

**-¿Seguro que no me ha despedido?**

**-¿Tanto te sorprende? Bueno ve a hacer lo de hoy-**salgo fuera del despacho y en una hora ya he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, el sigue trabajando, si se ha pasado toda la noche aquí seguro que tiene hambre, voy a traerle algo para comer, no se me ocurre que le puede gustar viéndole desde aquí parece tan joven, en realidad no hay tanta diferencia de edad entre nosotros unos seis años, aunque la idea me parece descabellada por las horas que son me decido a encargarle una pizza tiene pinta de no haber ni cenado pobre... a la media hora el repartidor está aquí se la pago y me dirijo a su despacho, con la pizza venían dos refrescos. Toco suavemente y entró, el me mira sorprendido.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-He pensado que tal vez tenga hambre ya que ha estado toda la noche aquí trabajando**- está realmente sorprendido.

**-Y me has comprado una pizza, tamaño familiar siendo las 10 de la mañana**-asiento.

**-Ha sido mala idea lo siento**-bajó la cabeza y me dispongo a salir.

**-Espera**-me giro el se levanta-**realmente no he comido nada durante la noche podrías sentarte y ayudarme con la pizza**- yo me acerco a la mesa y aparta los papeles y ponemos la pizza en medio, el empieza a comer y me indique que haga lo mismo y yo acepto, al principio la situación es incómoda pero poco a poco empezamos ha hablar de trabajo y el me cuenta los planes de futuro que tiene para la empresa con sus hermanos y demás y me pregunta por mi familia y mi vida en la universidad por primera vez no le hablo de usted.

**-Seguro que una chica como tu tenía muchos pretendientes en la universidad**-yo me pongo roja.

**-Realmente no tantos ¿Y tu cuantas?**

**-Yo muy pocas.**

**-No me lo creo-**nos empezamos a reír.

**-Te lo juro, las chicas me huían**-sabe mentir bien.

**-Eso a cambiado ahora.**

-**No te creas...Bueno sigo sin creerme que no hubiera nadie.**

**-Yo no he dicho que no hubiera nadie-**el alza las cejas y me invita a que siga, esto es muy raro-**veras un chico de mi facultad, pues estuve saliendo con él, se llama Tyler.**

**-¿Y qué pasó?**

**-Que me dejo.**

**-No me lo puedo creer quien en su sano juicio te dejaría ir señorita Forbes**-yo me sonrojo lo ve y sigue-**es usted responsable, madura, organizada, atenta-**señala la pizza**-amable, encantadora, guapa**-si sigue con esto me voy a lanzar a sus brazos-**y sobretodo muy sexy-**esos ojos tan profundos que me taladran, nos quedamos callados mirándonos-**él no era el chico adecuado para ti**-pone su cara de niño malo y yo me derrito poco a poco ¿Qué hago? De repente suena su móvil, sigue mirándome y al tercer toque lo coge, a la vez oigo el teléfono de mi mesa, salvada por la campana.

Ya no vuelvo a entrar en todo el día solo de vez en cuando nos dedicamos una miradita furtiva pero nada más, yo sigo esperando a que sean las 6 por si acaso llaman es un día de lo más tranquilo solo ha venido uno de los creativos. A las 6 en punto Stef me informa de que me está esperando y mi jefe sale del despacho.

**-A casa**-me dice yo asiento y cojemos juntos el ascensor, la tensión se respira en el ambiente, bajamos en silencio con alguna que otra mirada, llegamos y allí está Stef esperandome, Nik se sorprende al verle.

**-Care!**-me saluda con la mano yo me acerco mi jefe me sigue, le doy dos besos el me abraza-**Tu eres Nik su jefe ¿no?**-le tiende la mano.

**-Un gusto volver a verle**-dice mi jefe tajante seco sin nada de entusiasmo-**bueno que tengan un gran día**-se va su voz era distante seca como al principio.

Le observó mientras se aleja hacia el parking, parece que no le ha sentado muy bien ver a Stef.

-**Ahora entiendo porqué dices que es un tirano, es muy distante.**

**-Hoy estaba de buen humor.**

**-Yo creo que se ha puesto celoso**-me mira con una sonrisilla-**Bueno me tienes que contar muchas cosas pero primero ponte esto**-me lanza un casco, es verdad vamos en moto me encanta la idea.

Fuera esta su flamante moto, es grande preciosa, negra, parece pesada, seguro que lo es, el me ayuda a subir y se sube.

**-Agarrate fuerte**-me agarro fuerte a su cintura y noto todos sus músculos, esta realmente fuerte seguro que va al gimnasio.

20 minutos después llegamos a un bar la verdad era muy acogedor nos sentamos y pedimos dos cervezas.

**-Bueno cuéntame ¿Qué tal el día?**-me dice y pega un trago a su cerveza.

**-Pues demasiado tranquilo la verdad, hoy no me ha mandado casi nada.**

**-Y ¿habéis hablado del beso?**-me sonrojo al recordarlo.

**-Bueno le he preguntado si estaba despedida y él me ha dicho que no y que no me volvería a besar si no se lo pedía...**-en ese momento en mi cabeza estaba el acercandose hacia mi con su camisa medio abierta y sus gafas de trabajar que le quedan tan sumamente bien.

**-Madre mía realmente le has gustado.**

**-¿Qué? si me odia, además creo que ahora no quiere verme, me ha dado el día libre para mañana**-por una parte estaba encantada de tener un día de descanso realmente me lo merecía había trabajado muy duro, pero por otra parte eso significaba no verle y eso no me gustaba en absoluto, aunque a mi que me importa si yo no siento nada por el...

**-Yo creo que te ha dado el día libre más por el que por ti**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Creo que le distraes y por eso quiere alejarse.**

**-Puede ser, el es muy raro.**

**-Pero te encanta**-le miro sorprendida- **ahora me negaras que te encantaría que dejara sus líos y se fijara solo en ti.**

**-Claro que no, el es mi jefe y no podemos tener nada.**

**-Una cosa es que podáis y otra muy distinta que no debáis...**

**-Dejemoslo en que el deber es lo primero, y bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?**-le sonrió al máximo.

**-A mi se me ocurren un par de cosas**-me mira picaramente.

**-OYE!**

**-Es broma, podríamos ir al club de mi hermano.**

**-Supongo que Elena se vendría.**

_**Por la noche**_

**-Stef me ha dicho que en un rato vendrá**-dentro del local había el mismo ambiente que en fin de semana realmente podías salir cualquier día en Nueva York.

**-Está bien, Damon me ha dicho que le avisemos si queremos algo que nos invita**-nos guiña un ojo Elena.

**-Care, es hora de que nos cuentes ¿Qué rollito tienes con Stef?**-dice Bonnie.

**-Nada, solo somos amigos**-noto unas manos que me tapan los ojos, me giro y ahí está Stef.

**-Ei habías dicho que tardarías un rato.**

**-Al final me he escapado antes, bueno ¿Por qué no estáis bebiendo? Vamos a pedir.**

Nos acercamos a la barra y enseguida se nos acerca Damon, nos sirve lo que le pedimos y le da un beso fugaz a Elena.

**-Luego nos vemos preciosa**-ella se sonroja.

Estamos muy a gusto, Stef nos saca a bailar a las tres, nos lo pasamos realmente bien, nos reímos un montón y en ese momento vuelvo a notar la sensación esa de la otra vez como si alguien me estuviera mirando, me giro y empiezo a buscarle entre la gente hasta que me encuentro con su mirada, nos miramos yo me sonrojo y el me guiña un ojo, después me fijo y va otra vez de la mano de la rubia así que me acerco más a Stef bajo la atenta mirada de mi jefe que cambia la expresión de picardía a indignación. Después desaparece de mi vista, seguimos con nuestras risas.

**-Chicos voy a pedir algo de beber**-digo-**tengo la boca seca.**

**-Nosotras nos quedamos bailando con Stef**-dijo Bonnie mientras Stef la hace girar.

Me dirijo hacia la barra casi a empujones estaba muy lleno el local, cuando alcanzó la barra espero mi turno y un chico alto moreno con unos ojos azules se me queda mirando yo le miro de reojo.

**-Hola preciosa**-yo le miro sorprendida, se le nota que se ha pasado con las copas aunque yo también haya bebido bastante.

**-Hola...**-le digo sin ganas.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me dedicas una sonrisa?**

**-Porque no voy a regalarsela a cualquiera.**

**-Pero yo no soy cualquiera**-dice el seguro.

-**Ah ¿no?**

**-No yo soy el chico con el que te vas a ir hoy.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**-Pues que estas sola y yo también.**

**-Puede que me esten esperando.**

-**Si estuvieras con alguien no te habría dejado sola ni un momento**-se me acerca más y se apoya en mi, casi no se sostiene pone su mano en mi cintura y su boca justo a lado de mi oreja-**eres demasiado guapa para ir sola, algún borracho se te podría lanzar**-dijo medio riéndose, yo me intentó apartar pero me coge más fuerte.

**-Un borracho como tu, sueltame**-le vuelvo a empujar y retrocede un poco aunque aun tiene su mano en mi cintura, en un movimiento pone su mano en mi culo se acerca y se lanza hacia mi boca yo le esquivo-**Que me dejes**-el retrocede como si le estuvieran estirando, cuando veo una mano en su hombro.

**-No te ha dicho que la dejes**-le dice desafiante, yo aún estoy en shock no me lo creo.

**-Y tu ¿Quien eres? ¿Su novio?**

-**Eso a ti no te importa, como la vuelvas a tocar me asegurare de que no vuelvas a tocar a ninguna chica nunca más.**

En ese momento me mira a lo ojos y yo me quedo sin palabras no se que decirle, el esta tan furioso nunca le había visto así, se me acerca.

**-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?**-me mira de arriba a abajo y yo sigo sin contestarle, me pasa la mano por la cintura y me dirige hacia la salida-**será mejor que tomes el aire.**

Cuando salimos me recupero un poco y ya me siento dispuesta a hablar.

**-Muchas gracias señor no se tendría que haber molestado.**

**-Los tipos así me ponen enfermo...**-se enciende un cigarrillo y se apoya en la pared del callejón de la discoteca, mi jefe estaba tan sexy en esa postura.

**-Te he causado muchas molestias mejor será que entremos**-me agarra del brazo.

-**¿Tienes prisa?**-me dice mientras señala su cigarro-**¿Puedo terminarlo?**

**-Claro, lo siento**-se empieza a reir.

**-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?**-le preguntó, me mira y para de reirse.

**-La verdad es que llevaba un rato observándote y me extraña que no hayas sacado tu carácter con este tipo, tal vez te gustaba no se...**

**-Pues claro que no me gustaba.**

**-No se como cuando te besan sueles golpear**-realmente me estaba echando en cara que le hubiera pegado.

**-Eran situaciones distintas**-digo mirando al suelo.

**-A ¿si?**-levanto la mirada y el esta mirandome más intenso.

**-Si, el no me importaba**-y en el mismo momento en que salen mis palabras me doy cuenta de que la he cagado o no.

**-Eso quiere decir que lo otro si que te importo**-estaba divertido esa sonrisa pícara volvía a la carga.

**-No... bueno...**-empecé a balbucear, el que ya se había fumado su cigarro se acercó a mi, mientras que yo me echaba hacia atrás, hasta que encontré pared, eso mismo me paso en su despacho está mañana.

**-En qué quedamos ¿si o no?**- el estaba peligrosamente cerca.

**-Tal vez...**

**-Eso es muy ambiguo**-con una mano empieza a acariciarme la mandíbula.

**-¿Qué haces?**-digo mientras noto como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

**-Ayudarte a que averigües lo que sientes**-en ese momento me dejo llevar, se acerca más y pasa su nariz por mi cuello justo detrás de la oreja, con el roce me nacen escalofríos, el se acerca más su cuerpo y el mío están pegados, me acaricia los labios con la punta de sus dedos mientras me coge de la cintura y me acerca más a él-**¿Ahora te importa?**-No podía ni contestar el corazón me ensordeció, era como si lo escuchara lejano. Me muerdo el labio y le miró a los ojos, el me estaba mirando de una manera que cualquiera en mi situación caería a sus brazos, se que me arrepentiré de esto pero tengo que hacerlo, le apartó con suavidad mientras me dirijo a la entrada, está sorprendido me giro y me rio.

**-Ya te he dicho que no soy como las otras chicas de la oficina**-le guiño un ojo y me despido con la mano, mientras que entro decidida al local, estaba de lo más excitada, después de lo que me acababa de pasar necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.


	4. Sorpresas

******Espero no haber tardado mucho en subir, pero he tenido algunos examenes así que este capítulo es más cortito pero para compensar me comprometo a subir el próximo finde otro capítulo ¿Qué les parece? XD **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas miré el reloj de mi mesita y marcaban las 10:00 de la mañana, sobresaltada me levanté y miré mi teléfono, no había ninguna llamada miré el de la empresa y tampoco, llegaba como dos horas tarde… Cuando recordé que mi jefe me había dado el día libre, mi jefe todas las imágenes de anoche se empiezan a agolparse en mi cabeza me tapó completamente con las sabanas avergonzada.

Realmente no se que voy a hacer me estoy empezando a enamorar de mi jefe...Decidí no darle más vueltas a la cabeza y salir de compras para despejarme, así que me arreglé y salí por la puerta hacia el centro.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la segunda tienda un hombre muy corpulento entraba y me tiró al suelo.

**-Lo siento ¿Estás bien?**-se me acerca y me ayuda a levantarme, era un hombre alto corpulento negro con una sonrisa muy bonita.

**-Si, no pasa nada**-digo recogiendo una de mis bolsas, él me da la otra.

- **Me encantaría invitarte a un café para compensar…**

**-De veras no es necesario.**

**-Insisto y bueno he de decir que soy una persona muy cabezota así que hasta que no aceptes no te dejare ir**-me dijo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa-**por cierto mi nombre es Marcel**-me dió la mano.

**-Si insistes, no me puedo negar**-estrecho su mano-**mi nombre en Caroline.**

**-Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí.**

**-Está bien.**

Nos dirigimos hacía allí y nos sentamos en una mesa pedimos dos cafés y esperamos a que nos los trajeron.

**-Bueno y dime Caroline que hace una jovencita de pueblo en la gran ciudad, espero no haberte ofendido.**

**-Para nada, pues trabajar, terminé la universidad y me vine con dos amigas a probar suerte.**

**-Y ¿Como te va?**

**-Bien, no me quejo aunque mi jefe yo creo que es él más gruñón de todo NY**-él se empezó a reír.

**-No creo, estoy seguro de que conozco a alguien peor**-me dijo divertido.

s**-Y tú ¿A qué te dedicas?**

**-Soy publicista y hago anuncios para empresas.**

**-De veras**-mis ojos se iluminaron.

**-Si y ahora mismo estaba buscando modelos para un nuevo anuncio.**

**-Debe de ser un trabajo muy entretenido.**

**-La verdad es que si, pero no todo es bueno también hay cosas malas como los plazos de entrega que no te dejan soltar la imaginación.**

**-Te entiendo debe de ser muy frustrante.**

**-Supongo que esto te tomará un poco por sorpresa y bueno se que no eres modelo pero me encantaría hacerte una prueba, tengo un anuncio que me acaban de encargar y no encuentro ninguna inspiración tal vez seas tú…**-él me está proponiendo ser modelo a mi realmente este hombre es cómo nuestros creativos un chalado.

**-Realmente lo siento, pero es que no tengo tiempo.**

**-Tal vez si hablara con tu jefe…**

**-Imposible, sería en vano, espero que me disculpes pero tengo prisa**-digo mientras me levantó-**muchas gracias por el café.**

**-No tienes porque darme las**-extiende una tarjeta-**al menos quédate con mi numero por si te lo piensas o por si quieres otro café**-me guiña un ojo cojo la tarjeta y la meto en mi cartera.

Este hombre era muy raro, salí de la cafetería y me fuí para mi casa aún no me había podido sacar de la cabeza la noche anterior y que mañana le vería una ola de ilusión me embargo y yo misma me quite las ilusiones pensando en que para él solo soy un juego más una conquista más de la empresa…

Cuando llegué a casa decidí mirar mi correo por si él me había mandado algo nuevo o lo que hacer mañana no quería que me pasara lo de la última vez, miré y había un correo suyo.

_**De: Niklaus Mikaelson**_

_**Asunto: Recordatorio**_

_**Para: Caroline Forbes**_

_**Señorita Forbes espero que mañana pueda venir a trabajar después de la ingesta de alcohol masiva que protagonizó ayer, no se sienta avergonzada todos hemos hecho este tipo de cosas, en cuanto a la parte profesional de mi mensaje le diré que tenemos una reunión a primera hora (8:15) con él publicista esperó que sea puntual.**_

_**PD: Sé que usted no es como las otras ;)**_

_**Niklaus MIkaelson, jefe de publicidad de Mikaelson enterprise**_

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, realmente me había mandado esto, dios mío mi coraza se estaba resquebrajando este hombre podía ser tan adorable cuando quería, sabía que en una frase me había dicho todo lo que quería escuchar o en este caso leer, no era como las otras, me arme de valor y le contesté.

_**De: Caroline Forbes**_

_**Asunto: Recordatorio II**_

_**Para: Niklaus Mikaelson**_

_**Señor Mikaelson es usted muy poco profesional enviando correos de este tipo, no obstante diré que no bebí tanto como usted dice aunque puedo entender que alguien de su edad lo viera cómo abusivo, no se preocupe los jóvenes no tenemos indisposiciones de dos días por ingesta masiva de alcohol, solemos recuperarnos pronto, así que mañana estaré puntual en mi puesto de trabajo.**_

_**PD: Gracias por salvarme! :)**_

_**Caroline Forbes, secretaría de publicidad de Mikaelson enterprise.**_

Le dí a enviar y me quede esperando a que contestara, en unos minutos me llegó un nuevo mensaje.

_**De: Niklaus Mikaelson**_

_**Asunto: Indignación**_

_**Para: Caroline Forbes**_

_**¿Me estás llamando viejo? Bueno se que soy algo más mayor que tu pero como dicen la experiencia es un grado ¿cuando quieres que te demuestre mi aguante frente a la ingesta masiva de alcohol? **_

_**PD: El chico se hubiera merecido una buena paliza.**_

_**Niklaus MIkaelson, jefe de publicidad de Mikaelson enterprise**_

En serio quería que nos viéramos fuera del ámbito profesional, se que este era un juego peligroso…

_**De: Caroline Forbes**_

_**Asunto: Proposición**_

_**Para: Niklaus Mikaelson**_

_**¿Me está usted proponiendo una cita extraprofesional? **_

_**PD: La violencia no trae nada bueno ¬¬**_

_**Caroline Forbes, secretaría de publicidad de Mikaelson enterprise.**_

Está conversación me traía recuerdos de mis años de facultad cuando empecé a salir con Tyler, nosotros también empezamos enviándonos correos y terminamos por salir juntos… Sonó mi ordenador y me sacó de mis pensamientos ahí estaba otro correo del sexy de mi jefe.

_**De: Niklaus Mikaelson**_

_**Asunto: Proposiciones indecentes**_

_**Para: Caroline Forbes**_

_**No se podría llamar extraprofesional ya que soy su jefe, podríamos decir que quedamos para un estudio sociológico, el alcohol y la edad de él que lo consume. **_

_**Aunque me encantaría hacerte proposiciones más indecentes ;)**_

_**PD: Estoy seguro de ello pero me repugna la gente como él.**_

_**Niklaus MIkaelson, jefe de publicidad de Mikaelson enterprise**_

No sabía qué contestar, por supuesto que me moría de ganas por quedar con él pero no se me iba de la cabeza que él era mi jefe… Estuve un rato pensando en que escribir borré mil contestaciones hasta que me decidí.

_**De: Caroline Forbes**_

_**Asunto: Respuesta **_

_**Para: Niklaus Mikaelson**_

_**Aceptó su proposición para realizar un estudio sociológico del alcohol ¿Qué tal el sábado?**_

_**A mi también me gustaría hacerle proposiciones indecentes ;)**_

_**PD: A mi tampoco me agrada la gente como ese tipo…**_

_**Caroline Forbes, secretaría de publicidad de Mikaelson enterprise.**_

Si me acababa de insinuar a mi jefe y si le acaba de pedir para quedar el sabado es un completo error pero ya me da igual voy a dejarme llevar y que pasé lo que tenga que pasar, ya que no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía al menos intentaría que no me viera cómo lo hacía a las demás le demostraría que no soy solo un florero, que soy algo más que un cuerpo bonito.

_**De: Niklaus Mikaelson**_

_**Asunto: Sorprendido **_

_**Para: Caroline Forbes**_

_**Me sorprende en sobremanera que hayas aceptado mis proposiciones, tendré que consultar mañana mi agenda con mi secretaría y ya te informaré de mi disponibilidad para la fecha acordada**_

_**PD: A dormir que mañana tienes una cita a las 8:15 y es muy tarde.**_

_**Niklaus MIkaelson, jefe de publicidad de Mikaelson enterprise**_

No me había dado cuenta pero eran las dos de la mañana había pasado toda la noche hablando por correo con él, decidí hacerle caso y apague mi ordenador y me preparé àra irme a dormir. Mañana le vería.

**Al día siguiente**

Él estaba en su despacho con las gafas puestas, seguro que se había pasado toda la noche en el despacho preparando la reunión, se percató de mi presencia y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa a través de los cristales, yo me acerque, toque y pase.

-**Buenos días ¿Tengo que hacer algo antes de la reunión?**- él me indicó que pasara.

**-Si me gustaría que mientras yo recibo al publicista me hagas cinco copias de estos documentos**-me extendió una carpeta, se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, los cogí y cuando estaba apunto de salir dijo-**por cierto**-yo me giré-**después de la reunión tenemos que revisar mi agenda para el sabado**-me dijo con una sonrisa picarona y me guiño un ojo, yo me puse roja.

**-De acuerdo**-dije no pude evitar poner una sonrisa tonta y salí hacia la fotocopiadora, allí estaba Elijah él cual me sorprendió.

**-Buenos días Care**-me dijo con su amabilidad habitual.

**-Buenos días señor Mikaelson.**

**-¿Cómo habíamos quedado?**-me reprendió.

**-Buenos días Elijah.**

**-Así está mejor ¿Como llevas él trabajar con mi hermano? Creo que has batido un récord trabajando tanto tiempo bajo sus órdenes.**

**-Bien, la verdad que últimamente me deja respirar.**

**-Me alegra oír eso, supongo que esto no debería decírtelo pero él está diferente y eso es gracias a ti**-cogió sus hojas del escaner y se fué, yo me quedé pensando en sus palabras, pero pronto salí de mis pensamientos cuando ví que eran las 8:15, Mierda! la reunión ya ha empezado, me tengo que dar prisa.

Cuando entre ya estaban todos sentados, mi jefe había empezado con la presentación la campaña, entre ellos estaba Jeremy y no me lo podía creer Stefan, Tyler y Marcel

¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

**Dejen sus reviews**

Agradecer a:

** 11: Gracias por seguir mi fic espero que te guste y bueno que sigas dejando esos reviews que me sacan una gran sonrisa!**

**FullM0on: Espero que no te enfades mucho porque si amiga sale Tyler en el fic, aunque la segunda amenaza que me hiciste fue peor que la muerte ¿como juegas con ponerme a ver todas las escenas de Tyler y Caroline (MUERO)? Espero que te guste y sigas comentando! **

**Luchi: Muchas gracias espero que te haya gusatado y ya sabes un review y sere muy feliz! :D**

**AnnForbes: Bueno creo que no has esperado mucho así que porfavor no me mates, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas dejando reviews!**

**Y a las personas que lo siguen o lo leen aunque no comenten! ;)**


	5. Mirando al pasado

******Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí está otro capítulo, bastante más largo que el anterior.**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

Estaba en shock, me quedé mirándolos fijamente, no podía quitar mi vista de ellos, Tyler me miró con asombro, no había cambiado mucho, seguía tan en forma como en la universidad a Marcel se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me vió entrar y Stefan tenía esa cara de poker que no me dejaba saber que es lo que pensaba en estos momentos, tuve que salir de mi ensoñación cuando escuche a mi jefe, era como si me hubiera estado llamando más de una vez.

**-Caroline… ¿estás bien?**-me giré hacia él.

**-Claro**

**-Reparte una copia a cada uno y quédate con una**-él tenía en sus manos ya la copia original, les entregue a cada uno una y me senté en el que era mi sitio

La reunión prosiguió mi jefe explicó como quería que fuese la campaña se dirigió sobre todo a Marcel él cual asentía y escribía de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía.

**-¿Alguna pregunta?**-dijo mi jefe.

**-Más que una pregunta es una petición**-dijo Marcel.

**-Tú dirás**-dijo Klaus con una gran sonrisa.

**-Quiero que la modelo sea ella**-dijo mientras me señalaba, yo mire a mi jefe que pasó su vista de mi a él.

**-No**-dijo rotundo, casi se podría decir que daba miedo, pero a la vez lo dijo tan seguro tan calmado sin perder las formas y lo remató con una de sus sonrisas que enamoran.

**-Entonces me niego a hacer el anuncio.**

**-Marcel no te comportes como un niño malcriado**-dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz, por cómo le hablaba parecía que se conocían de antes.

**-No me hables de niños consentidos**-dijo alzándose.

**-Ella no es modelo, no puedes coger y robarme la secretaría cuando falta tan poco para la presentación de la campaña, pero claro a ti eso te da igual.**

**-Siempre te las has arreglado sin ellas.**

**-El problema no es si me las arreglo o no el problema es que es hora de que aprendes que no puedes tener siempre lo que quieres.**

**-¿No será que estás celoso Nik?**

**-Ves eres un crío no has cambiado nada.**

**-Y tu sigues siendo igual, no sabes evadir los temas.**

**-Por supuesto que no estoy celoso-**la decepción me inundó.

**-Entonces, el problema es que ella te tiene que ayudar ¿no es así?**

**-Efectivamente.**

**-Entonces si ella lo hiciera sin faltar a su trabajo ¿estaría bien?**

**-Supongo, no entiendo ¿donde quieres ir a parar?**

**-Es sencillo me comprometo a que ella no falte al trabajo lo haríamos amoldandonos a su horario ¿que te parece? supongo que no tienes nada que objetar, a no ser que sea algo extraprofesional por supuesto.**

**-En ese caso...**-era como si le hubieran ganado en su propio terreno.

**-En ese caso ¿qué?**-dije levantándome de mi sitio, estaba realmente molesta, ¿que se pensaban? acaso yo no tenía opinión en todo esto, cogí la puerta y me fuí.

Alguien me seguía, fuí a mi mesa y recogí mis cosas, esto era demasiado necesitaba despejarme, en la puerta del ascensor estaba Stefan apoyado, esperándome, no le mire simplemente llame al ascensor, estaba muy enfadada con él también ¿por qué no me había defendido? acaso él estaba de acuerdo con ellos, no dijo nada, en pocos segundos él ascensor pito y se subió conmigo, cuando estaba entre dos pisos él apretó el botón de parada y él ascensor se paró estrepitosamente, casi me caí así que me tuve que agarrar a él.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Ahora si que hablas, menos mal.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**-sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero me daba igual.

**-Quiero que hablemos.**

**-Y ¿tenemos que hacerlo aquí?**

**-Aquí seguro que no te escapas**-dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

**-No soy una niña pequeña que huye.**

**-Eso no lo parecía en la sala de juntas.**

**-Era diferente y lo sabes.**

-**Esta bien haremos esto, bajaremos iremos a algún parque o algo para hablar con la condición de que no huyas hasta que terminemos ¿está bien?**

**-De acuerdo**-él me tendió la mano, esto era ridículo yo se la estreche al menos así me dejaría salir de ese sitio.

Fuímos a un parque que estaba a un par de manzanas de las oficinas yo me senté en un banco y le me siguió.

**-¿De que quieres hablar?**-le pregunté.

**-De lo que ha pasado antes**-yo desvié la vista-**me puedes explicar ¿por qué te has ido así? sin que nadie pudiera decir nada.**

**-Porque no voy a consentir que me traten así, cómo si yo fuera un objeto**-me estaba empezando a molestar la actitud de Stef.

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo, creo que han sido muy poco sensibles y por ello me disculpo.**

**-Tu no has hecho nada, aunque me gustaría saber ¿qué hacías tú en esa reunión?**

**-Mi trabajo, hace poco me hice socio en la empresa de Marcel.**

**-Y ¿ya conocias a mi jefe?**

**-No, lo conocí aquella noche, además no supe de la relación de mi empresa con la tuya hasta ayer, quería darte una sorpresa.**

**-¿Klaus y Marcel se conocen desde hace mucho?**

**-No se ha notado en la discusión**-dijo medio riéndose-**por lo que se, han sido como hermanos la familia de ambos son viejas amigas, además si no entendí mal Marcel estaba prometido con la hermana pequeña de los Mikaelson.**

**-¿Ya no?**

**-No, Marcel rompió el compromiso, pero no sé los motivos.**

En ese momento la cara de Tyler se me apareció en la mente ¿Qué hacía él aquí? él estuvo estudiando algo de empresas.

**-¿Tyler?**- Stef me miró sorprendido, no entendía muy bien la pregunta.

**-¿Le conoces?**

**-Es un antiguo amigo de la facultad…**-no quería entrar en detalles de amores del pasado-**¿Qué hace aquí?**

**-Veras la empresa es de la familia de Marcel, pero sus padres se han retirado y han dejado a su único hijo al cargo y bueno pues por lo que sé Marcel contrato a Tyler para que le ayudara con las cuestiones empresariales quería a alguien joven, con entusiasmo e ideas innovadoras. **

El silencio se alargó más de lo debido, yo quería que cambiaramos el tema, ya que Tyler me traía a la mente momentos dolorosos del pasado.

**-Bueno Care yo quería pedirte que aceptaras la propuesta y antes de negarte déjame explicarme, veras Marcel puede llegar a ser muy obstinado cuando quiere algo y por alguna razón divina cree que eres la única que puedes hacer él anunció.**

**-Stef no tengo tiempo para esto.**

**-Él rodaje no durará mucho a lo sumo 3 semanas más o menos.**

**-Pero yo no soy ni modelo ni actriz ni nada de eso.**

**-Estoy seguro de que lo haras genial.**

**-Yo no he aceptado**-le mire con él ceño fruncido.

**-Pero lo harás porque me quieres mucho y es un favor que te pide un amigo desesperado, no me abandonaras ¿verdad?**-puso una carita de perro abandonado e hizo un mohín, yo me empecé a reír se veía tan adorable.

**-Stefan Salvatore eres lo peor, eso es jugar sucio.**

**-Pero ¿lo harás? además te pagaremos mucho dinero, como si fueras una modelo profesional.**

**-Esta bien lo hare por ti**-él me abrazó muy fuerte y me dijo en el oído.

**-Te debo una amiga.**

Cuando nos separamos nos levantamos y él inició su marcha hacia las oficinas yo me quede pensando en que no me apetecía para nada ver a ninguno de ellos.

**-Stef**-él se giró-**mañana hablaré con ellos y les diré que he aceptado la propuesta, por favor no les diga nada de que aceptare**-quería que sufrieran aunque solo fuera un poquito por cómo me habían tratado.

**-Esta bien, pero no te arrepientas**-me guiño un ojo y prosiguió su marcha yo me fuí a dar una vuelta, estaba algo agobiada.

Estaba absorta paseando pensando, en todo lo que me había pasado, el bolsillo empezó a vibrar así que miré mi móvil era mi jefe me estaba llamando, ahora mismo no quería hablar con él, además por mi actitud de hoy perfectamente podría despedirme, pero ya me daba igual. Le colgué y apagué el móvil.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve paseando en mi cabeza había tantas cosas con las que lidiar, por un lado estaba el hecho de haber visto a Tyler, pese a que habían pasado tantos años las cosas nunca quedaron claras entre nosotros y verle me despertó sentimientos del pasado cosas que tal vez no quisiera recordar...

_**Flashback**_

_La universidad por fin! Tenía tantas ganas de poder estudiar lo que tanto me gusta, sabía que lo conseguiría y lo mejor de todo es que mis dos mejores amigas están conmigo, compartimos habitación, todo va a ir genial._

_-Elena ¿qué cama quieres?-dije chillando._

_-Mejor lo echamos a suertes ¿Qué os parece?_

_-Será lo mejor, pero primero vayamos a explorar el campus._

_Las tres dimos una vuelta por todo el campus era enorme, la gente estaba en plena mudanza entrando cajas a la residencia acompañados de unos padres que no sabían si era buena idea dejar a sus pequeños niños allí, muchos consejos, lagrimas cuando escuche a mi lado a alguien llorando… Elena._

_-¿Qué pasa Lena?-le dije preocupada._

_-No es nada._

_-Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea-dijo Bonnie._

_-Es que…-casi no podía hablar, las lágrimas iban en aumento-me hubiera gustado que mis padres me vieran en la universidad, saber si están orgullosos…_

_-Lena sabes que estarian muy orgullosos de ti-le dije y le dimos un abrazo._

_Emprendimos de nuevo la marcha, los de cursos superiores estaban promocionando sus clubes y yo me acerque al de organización de eventos, me informaron sobre todo lo que hacía él club y me fascino había mucha gente de cursos superiores que cursaban la misma carrera que yo. Bonnie y Elena se fueron a buscar otros clubes que les gustaran más. Y allí entre toda esa gente le conocí al chico más guapo que había visto jamás, me quede mirando embelesada como él hablaba con gente que se incorporaba al club, yo me acerque, él me miró y me dedicó una gran sonrisa._

_-Hola buenas ¿estás pensando en apuntarte al club?-yo me sonroje un poco eran tan simpático._

_-Ya lo hice-dije algo timida._

_-Me alegra mucho, el club necesita más gente dispuesta a ayudar._

_-Espero servirles de ayuda._

_-Bueno la primer reunión es hoy a las seis de la tarde en el aula 2.03 del edifició de ciencias sociales espero verte- me guiño un ojo y yo sentí como si me fundiera._

_Me fui hacía la habitación y allí estaban Bonnie y Elena hablando muy animadas, yo aun estaba roja notaba mi cara como si quemara._

_-No sabes lo que le acaba de pasar a Elena-me dijo divertida Bonnie._

_-¡Ya cállate!-chilló Elena, muy roja._

_-Ha conocido a un chico guapisimo y la ha invitado a salir._

_-No es así, solo quería ser amable…-ella estaba más roja si podía ser.-es que nos hemos chocado y me ha tirado él refresco y me ha dicho que si podía invitarme a otro esta tarde._

_-Es rubio con los ojos azules y del equipo de fútbol, se llama Matt y la va a pasar a buscar a las seis-Bonnie cuando vió que no comentaba nada se extrañó-¿Qué te pasa? _

_-Nada…_

_-Caroline Forbes ¿qué te ha pasado?-su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más._

_-Eso mismo ¿a quien has conocido?-me dijo Elena acercándose._

_-Al chico más guapo del mundo-dije chillando, ellas se emocionaron._

_-Cuentanos que ha pasado-les conté todo lo que había hablado con ese chico y después de una larga charla y de que me animaran para hablar con él nos pusimos a ordenar las cosas y a sortear las camas. _

_Bajamos a comer al comedor y nos sentamos en una mesa, esa noche era la bienvenida universitaria y estábamos hablando de lo que nos íbamos a poner cuando le vi pasar con un grupo de chicos y Elena me dió un codazo me gire para mirarla y en un susurro me dijo_

_-Es él, él rubio que está junto al moreno- junto al chico de esta mañana había un rubio con ojos azules, entonces me dí cuenta él chico de Elena y él mío se conocían, me emocionó la idea._

_-Él mió es él moreno- a Elena se le iluminó la cara._

_-Si quieres esta tarde le preguntó por él-me dijo medio sonriendo._

_-No, que vergüenza._

_-No seas tonta ya veras._

_Terminamos de comer y nos fuímos para la habitación Bonnie se fué a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que quería leer y Elena y yo nos arreglamos un poco._

_A las 17:30 me fuí a buscar el aula seguro que me perdería y no quería llegar tarde a las 17:55 encontré lo encontré, había unas diez personas estaban sentadas y yo hice lo mismo estaba un poco nerviosa, entonces entró él y seguidamente una chica con el pelo castaño claro espectacular, era alta con unos ojos verdes y grandes, se pusieron delante de nosotros._

_-Buenas chicos y chicas de nuevo ingreso, nos alegra mucho que se hayan apuntado al club de organización de eventos, como su nombre indica nosotros nos encargamos de organizar los eventos de la universidad tales como las graduaciones, fiestas y las charlas que se dan y algunos otros, esto os ayudará a aprender organizar eventos y conseguir contactos-era tan guapo y su voz era tan sexy, entonces la chica dijo._

_-Bueno mi nombre es Vicky y junto con Tyler-se giró hacia él sonriendo-somos los encargados del club, nos gustaría conocerlos un poco más, presentense._

_Nos levantamos uno por uno, cuando me toco a mi Tyler me miró y yo notaba como si mis piernas temblaran él asintió y me dio fuerzas para empezar a hablar._

_-Mi nombre es Caroline Forbes, soy de primer año y quiero ser una gran organizadora de eventos e ir a Nueva York a trabajar._

_-Todas decis lo mismo el primer año-me dijo medio burlándose de mi Vicky, Tyler la miró._

_-Es bueno que vengan ilusionados- se giró hacia mi y me guiño un ojo._

_-Lo que tu digas, bueno esta noche es la bienvenida así que pongámonos en marcha, ya está organizado pero hay que montar mesas y terminar algunos retoques- nos llevaron al recinto donde se celebraba la fiesta era enorme al aire libre junto a un lago había ya algunas mesas, estuvimos montando mesas, hasta que llegó lo que parecía el equipo de fútbol que saludaron animadamente a Tyler, entre ellos estaba Matt, traían bebidas y comida, un montón de barriles de cerveza y las cosas pesadas, cuando estuvo todo montado._

_-Bueno chicos un gran trabajo en dos horas nos vemos por aquí-dijo Vicky y todos nos fuímos, estaba cansada pero me había encantado._

_Mientras que nos preparabamos Elena nos contó todos los detalles de su encuentro con Matt y cómo éste quería ir con ella a la fiesta y que se verían allí, resultaba que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad entró por beca deportiva a magisterio quería ser profesor de educación física en algún instituto etc…_

_-Bueno también me comento algo de su mejor amigo-me dijo Elena-se llama Tyler y esta en el club de organización de eventos-yo me puse algo nerviosa, quería saber todo lo que le había dicho._

_-¿Qué te contó?-dije apresuradamente._

_-Pues que está estudiando algo así como dirección de empresas, que está en el club de organización de eventos y lo combina con el equipo de fútbol._

_Me emocionó la idea, esta noche me acercaría para hablar con él, Elena me animó a hacerlo._

_**Por la noche**_

_Lo busqué con la mirada pero no había rastro de él… Bueno es una fiesta ya le veré voy a pasarmelo bien. Estuvimos bebiendo cuando se acercó Matt, Elena se lanzó sobre él, ya estaba un poco borracha._

_-Hola!-él se empezó a reir._

_-Estás muy efusiva, no bebas más o te lanzaras a los brazos de cualquiera-dijo divertido, pero a la vez sonaba preocupado._

_-No solo a los tuyos-él se empezó a reír._

_-Menos mal, no me gustaría pelear con alguien él primer dia._

_-¿Por qué lo harías?_

_-Porque no quiero que otros se te acerquen-la agarró por la cintura y se fueron a por algo de comer._

_Entonces cuando miré hacia donde se dirigian vi a Tyler con Vicky agarrada a él. Así que decidí pasar de ellos. Bonnie y yo nos unimos a un grupo que estaba jugando a un juego raro que consistia basicamente en quien aguantaba más bebiendo, después de una hora Bonnie y yo no decidimos ir a buscar a Elena, íbamos muy borrachas y dábamos tumbos hablando._

_-No entiendo porque alguien como él esta con esa._

_-A todos los que les has preguntado te han dicho que es una zorra-nos reimos._

_-¿Sera por eso?_

_-No se y si le preguntas…-era una mala idea que en ese momento me pareció la mejor._

_-Pues si-y me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos los del equipo de fútbol._

_Elena me intercepto._

_-¿Care?¿cuánto has bebido demasiado?-yo la ignore, Matt estaba con ella y yo le busqué a él con la mirada-nos vamos a la habitación._

_-No quiero-medio chillando, algunos se me quedaron mirando._

_-No se que hacer-dijo dirigiéndose a Matt._

_-Ve a buscar a Bonnie que seguro que esta como ella, yo me encargo de ella._

_-Gracias y lo siento._

_-Todos hemos estado así alguna vez no pasa nada. Bueno señorita Forbes vamos a refrescarla-dijo mientras me cogía en brazos, Elena desapareció._

_-¡Suéltame!-dije mientras le pegaba en el pecho._

_-Tranquila ¿Por qué no me cuentas que ha pasado?-me dedicó una sonrisa que me dio muchisima confianza, no parecía él tipico creído jugador de fútbol, me llevo hasta él lago en una parte donde no había nadie y me echo agua en la nuca, me dió algo para comer y se sentó conmigo.-¿mal de amores?_

_-No se le podría llamar así._

_-¿Entonces?-él realmente quería saber lo que me pasaba._

_-¿Por qué siempre os quedais con las zorras?-él se sorprendió._

_-No siempre, yo quiero estar con Elena._

_-Bueno tu eres la excepción que confirma la regla._

_-Pues creo que es porque no han encontrado a la adecuada, que les llega más allá de la atracción-lo dijo como si fuera una reflexión propia._

_-¿Tu crees?-él asintió._

_-¿Quién es él afortunado?_

_-No se a que te refieres._

_-Yo creo que si-sopese la posibilidad de contárselo, pero le acababa de conocer y él era amigo suyo-bueno por lo que me has dicho supongo que es del equipo de fútbol, yo podría echarte una mano si quieres- me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice._

_-Bueno veras… _

_-No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo, esta es una conversación que queda entre tu y yo ¿qué te parece?-me dio mucha seguridad y decidí decírselo pese a lo que esto supusiera._

_-Pues es Tyler y la zorra es Vicky, no se si la conoces._

_-Un poco-dijo._

_Yo le conté todo lo que pensaba de lo que había pasado._

_-Es que hay algunas que solo van a lo que van._

_-Es verdad, tranquila!-me tranquilizo-¿estás mejor?_

_-Si muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho-le dí un abrazo._

_-No tienes porqué darme las te acompaño-fuímos hacia la fiesta Bonnie y Elena nos estaban esperando._

_-Nos vamos a la habitación-dijo Elena después de despedirse de Matt._

**Fin del flashback**

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando él ascensor llegó a mi piso, entré allí estaba Elena y Bonnie, que se me acercaron.

**-Estamos muy preocupadas por ti.**-me dijo Elena.

**-Te estuvimos llamando todo el día pero saltaba el contestador**-me reprendió Bonnie.

**-¿Donde has estado?**

**-Fuí a dar una vuelta.**

**-Me llamo Stefan para saber si habías llegado y nos contó lo que había pasado.**-dijo Elena.

Yo aun sentía nostalgia por él pasado y por todo lo que mi mente estaba recordando.

**-No quiero hablar**-dije mientras me iba hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y abrí mi armario y busqué aquella caja.

Allí estaba, la abrí y saque algunas cosas que había, entre ellas fotos, fotos de Tyler y yo, otra con Matt, cómo le echaba de menos, poco a poco se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pese a que lo suyo con Elena no funcionó, para mi él es alguien muy importante. Miré había regalos, una foto de todos, con Jeremy y los recuerdos me empezaron a embargar.

_**Flashback**_

_Y pasaban los días y yo miraba a Tyler a distancia, por muy raro que pareciera Matt guardó mi secreto y se convirtió en mi gran confidente._

_-¿Como llevas los preparativos para la fiesta?-me dijo Matt mientras se sentaba a mi lado en él comedor._

_-Bien, aunque todavía quedan algunas cosas para ir a comprar-le puse mi mejor sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo iré yo-ese día era el cumpleaños de Elena y le estábamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa._

_-¡Genial! despues te paso una lista con todo lo que falta._

_-Por cierto, he pensado en invitar a los chicos ¿que te parece?-a mi mente vino Tyler, por un lado quería que viniera, pero después pensaba en que vendría con miss Vicky._

_-Como quieras…-dije intentando sonar indiferente._

_-Si no quieres no pasa nada._

_-Esta bien._

_Pase el día preparando cosas junto con Matt y Bonnie, Matt consiguió que nos dejaran una sala del bar de un amigo, a las 8 estaríamos todos allí y Matt iria a por Elena, ella no sospechaba nada._

_A las 19:45 llegaron los del equipo de fútbol y algunas amigos de clase de Elena, Tyler venía solo. Elena llegó y se llevó una gran sorpresa, le dimos los regalos y empezó la auténtica fiesta. Yo seguía mirando a Tyler y él hablaba con Matt, me acerque a ellos._

_-Hola-les dije-¿como se lo están pasando?_

_-Esta todo genial-me dijo un efusivo Matt._

_-Esta muy bien organizado, Caroline-me dijo Tyler._

_-Gracias, me alegro de que hayas podido venir._

_-No me lo podía perder siendo el cumpleaños de la novia de mi mejor amigo-dijo sonriendo._

_-Podrías haberte traído a tu novia-dije casi sin pensar, Matt me miró con sorpresa._

_-No tengo novia._

_-Creo que Vicky no piensa lo mismo-porque estaba discutiendo esto con él._

_-Bueno chicos estamos aquí para pasarlo bien-dijo Matt. En ese momento vino Elena._

_-Care ven te quiero presentar a alguien._

_-Esta bien-me arrastro con ella._

_El chico era alto, moreno de piel,ojos verdes muy expresivos y con una sonrisa increíble._

_-Bueno este es Jesse, viene a mi clase de genética, ella es una de mis mejores amigas Caroline._

_-Encantada-dije._

_-Lo mismo digo._

_-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir disfrutar de la fiesta-y allí nos quedamos él chico y yo._

_- La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte._

_-¿Si?_

_-Si, te sonara raro, pero te he visto alguna vez con Elena y quería conocerte mejor-me sonroje un poco._

_Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que Tyler vino donde estábamos._

_-Hola-dijo mientras le tendía la mano Jesse, él le miró extrañado pero le dio la mano._

_-Hola._

_-Veras me gustaría robarte un momento a Caroline, tenemos una conversación a la mitad-Jesse me miro a mi y yo baje la cabeza._

_-Esta bien-dijo y se levantó para irse-luego te busco-me dijo antes de irse._

_-¿Qué conversación tenemos a medias?-le pregunté._

_-Lo de mi novia._

_-Bueno, siento haber sido algo borde-me disculpe._

_-¿Por qué crees que estoy con ella?-me tomó por sorpresa la pregunta._

_-Porque siempre estais juntos y ella es muy cariñosa contigo._

_-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-No tienes que darme explicaciones- le dije._

_-Pero es que quiero hacerlo-yo me sonroje._

**Fin del flashback**

Empezó a sonar el timbre eran las diez de la noche estaba tumbada en mi cama con el pijama puesto, el timbre volvió a sonar. Mire porque ninguna había abierto, en la mesa del salón había una nota.

_**Hemos salido a cenar, si nos necesitas llamanos**_

El timbre volvió a sonar ¿quién podía ser?

-**Ya va**-dije para que no volvieran a tocar.

Abrí la puerta y no me lo podía creer.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**- allí apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba...

**Muchas grácias por leer mi fic y dejen sus reviews!**


	6. Empezando las grabaciones

******Se que estoy tardando pero ahora mismo estoy muy liada con los estudios, pero no se preocupes intentare subir lo más pronto que pueda, disfruten del capítulo.**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

No me lo podía creer él estaba allí, mi jefe, apoyado con una expresión indescifrable, parecía alterado como si hubiera estado corriendo, pero a la vez mantenía la pose. Él no contestaba solo me miraba de arriba abajo, yo no podía dejar de mirarle.

**-¿Por qué no contestas a mis mails, ni a mis llamadas? **- preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

**-No he mirado mi correo y tengo el movil apagado**-dije de igual forma, aunque yo estaba algo más alterada.

Él no sabía si contestar o no, vi en su cara que sopesaba la idea de abrazarme o algo parecido.

Reaccioné.

**-¿Quieres pasar?**-él seguía mirándome fijamente con esa cara que me ponía tan nerviosa.

**-Claro**-dijo entrando, miro a todos lados-**¿Estás sola?**

**-Si**-no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

Le indiqué que se sentara.

**-¿Quieres algo para beber?**

**-Agua, si no es molestia**-negué con la cabeza y fui hacía la cocina, cuando volví a entrar en el salón él estaba mirando su móvil. Cuando me escucho entrar lo dejó enseguida y volvió a su mirada que me traspasaba.

**-Señor Mikaelson siento mucho haberme ido así**-dije, no había sido lo que se llama muy profesional…

**-¿Por qué te has ido así?**-me pregunto casi dolido. Me encantaría chillarle a veces podía ser tan estupido.

**-¿Realmente no lo sabes?**-le pregunté incrédula.

**-Me lo imagino, pero quiero que me lo digas tú**-tenía esa voz casi en susurro que volvería loca a cualquier mujer.

**-No me gustó para nada como me trataron tu y tu amigo Marcel**-estaba nerviosa, sentada a su lado mirándonos y él estaba cerca- **no pueden decidir sobre mi vida como si fuera vuestra, pese a que trabaje para ti, ni tú ni nadie gestiona mi tiempo libre…**

**-Lo siento**-¿como podía no perdonarle? mi jefe aquí pidiéndome perdón, cuando debería despedirme por poco profesional y además con ese acento que me vuelve loca, mire sus labios, solo tenía ganas de lanzarme a ellos después del día tan nefasto que había tenido, en donde todo me había salido mal, solo quería refugiarme en sus brazos y que me abrazara fuerte, todos esos recuerdos del pasado me tenían agotada mentalmente, solo necesitaba huir, lejos con él, estos pensamientos hicieron que me sonrojara y como era de esperar él se dio cuenta y puso su cara de conquistador.

**-Yo también siento que mi comportamiento no haya sido el adecuado**-dije para pensar en otra cosa.

**-He estado muy preocupado por ti.**

**-¿Por mi o por la campaña?**-no estaba siendo justa, pero se lo merecía.

**-¿Por la campaña?**

**-Supongo que has venido a pedirme que haga el anuncio con tu amigo…**-esa es la explicación de porqué esta aquí.

**-No…**-parecía dolido, pero en ese momento cambió su cara.**-preferiría que no lo hicieras.**

**-¿Por qué?**-no me esperaba eso.

**-No me gusta compartir.**

**-Yo no soy tuya**-sentencie, me sacaba de quicio, pero a la vez me alegro.

**-Aún-**sentenció, le mire mal, pero decidí no seguir con el tema.

**-Pues decidí aceptar**-le dije mirándole, él me frunció el ceño.

**-Bueno, eso se escapa fuera de lo que yo puedo decidir.**

**-Lo hago por Stefan**-añadí.

Él solo sonrió.

-**Mañana acordaremos tu horario para el anunció y firmaras tu contrato. Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya**-lo dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta yo le seguí.

**-Klaus…**-no quería que se fuera.

**-¿Si?**-se giro.

**-Nada…**-mire al suelo- **¿a que hora?**

**-A las 8** **¿algo más?**

**-Nada.**

Estaba en el marco de la puerta y me estaba mirando fijamente.

**-¿Segura?**-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente, se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro-**¿No necesitas nada más?**

**-Segura**-dije casi en un susurro, estábamos a dos centímetros, pero él no acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y eso que me moría de ganas por que lo hiciera.

**-Entonces es hora de que me vaya**-se dió media vuelta y vi como se alejaba por las escaleras.

Mis piernas ya no aguantaban más así que cedieron, me quede sentada apoyada contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar y por donde mi jefe se acababa de ir, debía de ser la chica más tonta de todo Nueva York, ¿Por qué no le bese? Cuando me sentí un poco mejor, me levanté y fuí para mi cuarto, encendí el móvil, tenía unas mil llamadas, entre ellas destaca un número que no tenía registrado, así que podía ser algo importante, llamé cuando ya iba por él segundo pitido me percate de que no eran las mejores horas de llamar pero ya estaba echo, una voz masculina que me sonaba mucho resono al otro lado del telefono.

**-¿Si?**-preguntó.

**-Hola, soy Caroline Forbes y tengo una llamada suya**-dije para que él hombre se explicara.

**-Caroline, menos mal me tenias preocupado, te he llamado cómo un millon de veces.**

**-Perdone pero no le reconozco.**

**-Bueno claro han pasado muchos años ya, es logico que no reconozcas mis voz por telefono, soy Tyler.**

**-Tyler…**-al finalizar su nombre se me quebro un poco la voz, sinceramente no me esperaba que me llamara y bueno tampoco sabía cómo tenía mi número-¿por qué me has llamado?

**-No está claro, me has dejado muy preocupado cuando te has ido de la sala de reuniones medio llorando.**

**-No estaba llorando.**

**-¿Cómo que no? reconocería tu cara de estoy a punto de llorar aunque pasaran mil años**-se me olvida lo bien que me conoce a él soy incapaz de engañarle.

**-Bueno puede que quisiera desahogarme un poco.**

**-Eso también me lo decías antes, veo que no has cambiado tanto**-me dijo mientras soltaba alguna que otra risa.

**-Si que he cambiado ya no soy la niñita que era en la universidad**-dije tajante, quien se creía después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

**-Aún estás enfadada**-dijo más para él.

**-Supongo que tendremos que vernos más veces, aunque preferiría que no, yo tratare de ser lo más profesional contigo que pueda, pero dejame en paz.**

**-Vas a ser igual de profesional que hoy o cada vez que te tenga que decir algo vas a huir, en algo si que tienes razón ya no eres la que eras en la universidad, por lo menos no huías y te enfrentabas a los problemas**-le interrumpí.

**-¿Tu me vas a hablar de huir y enfrentar problemas? Creo que no eres el más indicado**-y le colgué.

Es como si el pasado me golpeara. Aún me venía a la mente cómo empezó todo.

_**Flashback**_

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Elena y de mi conversación con Tyler, desde entonces no habíamos vuelto hablar al menos no de Vicky y su relación con ella y mucho menos del motivo de porqué él quería darme explicaciones sobre su vida sentimental, en el club de eventos solo hablábamos de algunas reuniones que teníamos que organizar, yo noté que él ya no era igual conmigo y eso me tenía aún más nerviosa._

_-Matt no se que le pasa, pero esta muy raro conmigo ya no me habla como antes, no sé cómo explicarlo._

_-Intenté hablar con él de este tema pero me ignoro y me cambió el tema, lo siento amiga._

_-Me imagino que sabe que somos amigos y no querrá que me enteré del porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño conmigo._

_-Se que no debería decir esto pero…_

_-Matt sueltalo ya, si sabes algo quiero saberlo._

_-No es que sepa nada simplemente en la fiesta de Elena…_

_-¿Qué?-dije para que siguiera._

_-Pues veras estábamos hablando de la temporada que nos tocaba uno de los partidos más difíciles, en ese momento se cambió la canción del disco y se hizo un silencio en el que la gente hablaba._

_-Eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a Tyler conmigo?-Matt se molestó._

_-Si me dejaras terminar lo entenderías-dijo con él ceño fruncido, yo le puse una sonrisa._

_-Tienes razón lo siento._

_-Está bien pero no me interrumpas, veras cuando estaba en silencio escuchamos como tu te reias con el amigo de Elena y él se giro para verte y dijo "Ese chico es un idiota" y yo le pregunté "¿Por qué lo dices?" "Parece el típico que va detrás de todas, tengo que hacer algo" y entonces fué hacia donde estabas tu con el chico, en mi opinion estaba celoso._

_-¿Tu crees?-una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, es como si me hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo, Tyler celoso por mi-¿Crees que tendría que hablar con él?_

_-No opino que deberías de quedar con él chico y poner celoso a Ty, es un consejo que negaré haber dado si llega a oídos de mi amigo-me dijo mientras me miraba como si fuera mi complice de travesuras._

_-Gracias Matt eres el mejor._

_-Me lo dicen mucho._

_-No seas tan arrogante, le dije mientras le daba un codazo-tenía que poner mi plan en marcha lo primero era quedar con Jesse, esa noche había una cena para los miembros del comité de eventos, podías ir con acompañante, era una cena elegante a la cual asistian gente importante del mundo de los negocios, publicistas, exalumnos del comité y algún que otro pez gordo de la universidad._

_-¿Jesse?_

_-Si_

_-Hola soy Caroline._

_-Hola Caroline, no esperaba tu llamada._

_-Elena me dio tu numero, quería disculparme se que en la fiesta nos interrumpieron y me encantaría invitarte a la cena para él club de organización de eventos._

_-Me encantaría acompañarte._

_-Es hoy._

_-Esta bien! ¿A qué hora paso a por ti?_

_-A las 8, hay que ir elegante._

_-Esta bien nos vemos._

_A las 8 él pasó a por mi iba muy elegante, con un traje negro que le definía muy bien él cuerpo y una camisa un color rosa apagado, la corbata también era negra, yo llevaba un vestido largo rojo, se ceñía a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura y después se dejaba caer en cascada hasta mis pies, llevaba unos tacones finos negros no muy altos, mi pelo iba recogido y algún mechón rebelde se me escapaba. _

_Llegamos a la cena y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, Tyler entró de la mano de Vicky, yo no entendía ¿Por qué él decía que no había nada entre ellos cuando parecía todo lo contrário? Él me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa que terminó en el mismo momento que vió a mi acompañante._

_La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente y después pasamos a un salón en donde nos servirán algunas bebidas y podríamos bailar y hablar tranquilamente._

_-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?-le pregunté a Jesse, sabía que no era su ambiente y no quería que se sintiera mal._

_-Hubiera estado mejor si no me hubieran intentado matar con la mirada-me dijo sonriendo, él vio mi cara de no estoy entendiendo nada-vamos me dirás que no has visto la cara de Tyler cuando me ha visto a tu lado._

_-Se ha sorprendido, no te esperaría._

_-Más que sorprendido yo diría enfadado o celoso, pero bueno supongo que he cumplido mi parte._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Care no soy tonto sé que me has traído para ponerle celoso-me sentía fatal y avergonzada, en realidad yo no hacía esas cosas no utilizaba a la gente así._

_-Yo lo siento mucho, no quería…-no sabía que decir._

_-No te preocupes, te entiendo no pasa nada te ayudara pero solo por hoy._

_-Gracias y realmente lo siento._

_-Está bien pero me debes una que conste._

_-Claro._

_-Vale no te gires pero nos está mirando y aquí viene mi ayuda-se acercó más a mi, Jesse me agarró por la cintura y me acarició la cara yo me ruboricé que estaba haciendo-ese rubor le da credibilidad, si solo nos ve hablando no se pondrá celoso-él estaba peligrosamente cerca y cuando estaba a punto de besarme escuchamos a alguien golpeando una cuchara contra su copa, nos giramos y era Tyler nos estaba mirando fijamente se aclaró la garganta._

_-Bueno quería proponer un brindis, por los nuevos alumnos que son nuestro futuro-todos brindaron, Jesse se empezó a reír en voz baja._

_-Y ahora es cuando tu te vas al baño y él te seguirá._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Hazme caso-hice lo que me dijo, el baño se encontraba en la parte de arriba así que me fuí entre, me refresque un poco la cara y salí, tal como dijo Jesse Tyler me había seguido._

_-Hola-le dije nerviosa él tenía una expresión muy seria._

_-¿Por qué estás con Jesse?_

_-Es mi acompañante._

_-No es de fiar-él se acercó a mi yo estaba contra la pared y él me arrinconaba._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-El año pasado estuvo con dos chicas a la vez._

_-Bueno eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe._

_-No quiero que te haga daño._

_-Preocupate más por Vicky._

_-Vicky y yo solo somos amigos._

_-Y tu y yo también-dije mientras me escabullia de él, me agarró por el brazo y me giró._

_-Yo ya no puedo seguir así-me atrajo contra él y me besó tan apasionadamente, cuando nuestras bocas se separaron para que respiremos me dijo-quiero estar contigo y que solo seas mia._

_-Yo tambien-le dije mientras acortaba la distancia de nuestras bocas, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besandonos y diciendo que queríamos estar juntos, pero sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje de Jesse que decía que se tenía que ir que ya le contaría cómo había terminado mi noche y que le pidiera a Tyler que me acompañara a casa, él se alegró mucho de que Jesse se fuera y Vicky conoció a un chico con él que se fue._

_Ese fué el inicio de una relación que duró dos años._

_**Fin flashback**_

Cuando llegué a la oficina, deje mis cosas en la mesa y toqué a la puerta de mi jefe.

**-Adelante.**

**-Klaus vengo a firmar…**-estaba reunido con su hermana, no la había visto desde que firmé mi contrato con esta empresa.-**veo que estás ocupado, puedo volver en otro momento.**

**-No es necesario, beca ya se iba.**

**-Nik esto no termina aquí, no puedes cubrirle toda la vida y mucho menos si trabaja con nosotros**-en ese momento recordé que Rebekah había estado prometida con Marcel. Paso por mi lado y cerró la puerta al salir, Klaus me indicó que me sentara.

**-Bueno este es el contrato lee te lo tranquilamente y si quieres modificar algo me lo dices**-yo asentí-**no tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres.**

**-No es que sea lo que más ilusión me haga en la vida pero si nos va ayudar lo haré.**

**-Marcel es demasiado caprichoso**-dijo molesto.

**-No pasa nada, además así me gano un dinero extra**-tenía que mirar el lado bueno.

**-Si es por dinero sabes que te puedo subir el sueldo.**

**-No Klaus de verdad que no pasa nada, pero no te entiendo ¿por qué no quieres que lo haga?**

**-Supongo que es porque no me gusta compartir, ya te lo dije.**

**-¿No hay nada más?**-me miró fijamente para luego negar con la cabeza.-**Está bien**-firmé mi contrato y me fuí.

Durante las tres semanas que duraría mi trabajo como modelo, mis funciones como secretaría se limitaban a organizarle la agenda a Klaus y prepararle algún informe y todo eso desde mi casa no tenía porque ir a la oficina solo en caso de reuniones a las que fuera imprescindible que asistiera, en realidad no me sentía bien porque eso significaba que Klaus estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y además no nos podíamos ver a los únicos que veía eran Marcel, él cual no paraba de mandarme insinuaciones y de invitarme a cenar y Tyler que veía lo que hacía Marcel y reaccionaba como cuando le puse celoso con Jesse.

**-Tenemos que hablar**-me dijo Ty cuando me estaba preparando para grabar las primeras tomas del anuncio.

**-¿Qué quieres?**-no era el momento.

**-He visto cómo te trata Marcel.**

**-¿Y qué?**

**-Deberías frenar le.**

**-Ya le he rechazado.**

**-No es suficiente porque sigue igual.**

**-Bueno eso es problema mío ¿no crees?**

**-No, Marcel no es bueno y va a seguir insistiendo.**

**-Deja de comportarte como si aún estuviéramos juntos y me tuvieras que salvar de todo.**

**-¡Eso es!**

**-¿Qué?**-no entendía nada.

**-Le diremos que estamos juntos y así te dejará.**

**-Ni se te ocurra.**

**-¿Por qué? no será que ¿te gusta?**

**-Claro que no.**

**-Entonces.**

**-Simplemente no quiero mentir ni dar pie a malos entendidos, porque si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú el que me dejaste.**

**-No será por tu jefe**-me ruborice al acordarme de él hacía 4 días que no le veía desde que firme.

**-No**-dije rotundamente.

**-Sabes que esas cosas nunca acaban bien, él terminara aburriendo se de ti porque es lo que hacen los tipos como él.**

**-No le conoces así que no hables de él y además entre él y yo no hay nada.**

**-Demuéstramelo.**

**-¿Como?**

**-Si él no es el problema y no tienes novio finjamos que estamos juntos durante el rodaje así tu te libras de Marcel.**

**-¿Tu qué ganas con todo esto?**

**-Yo solo quiero ayudarte.**

**-Pues no me hace falta me las arreglo muy bien sola.**

Me levanté y me fuí al escenario donde grabamos la primera escena.

**-Lo has hecho muy bien princesa**-si Marcel siempre usaba ese tipo de apodos tan incómodos.

**-Gracias**.-dije mientras recogía algunas cosas.

**-La cámara te adora bueno y yo también, ¿te has replanteado mi propuesta?**

**-Marcel, lo siento mucho pero estoy cansada**-me agarró por el brazo y me giró hacia él.

**-Siempre me dices lo mismo, no será que hay alguien.**

Alguien me agarró por la cintura era un brazo fuerte y quito el agarre de Marcel.

**-Si, está conmigo**-yo mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba Klaus mirando a Marcel como si fuera a matarle.

_**¿Qué pasara? ¿Como reaccionara Tyler? ¿Como se explicara Klaus? ¿Marcel lo dejara estar? Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews**_


End file.
